Reminder
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Something pops up on T.V. and it affects Robin hard, but he doesn't let it show. Will his team find out whats bugging him? rated T cause I'm paranoid and possible swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

It started out a normal day for the young justice team. They were all lounging about on the couches, being extremely bored, and looking for something decent to watch on the T.V. that everyone would enjoy.

"We are so not watching Jersey Shore, I cannot stand those people!" Wally shouted, trying to wring the remote out of Artemis's hand.

"Yeah, but I don't want to watch some guy doing disgusting crap!" she shouted back defiantly.

"Hey! Dirty Jobs is an awesome show! You can learn a lot from it!" Wally said wrestling her to the ground.

"Like how to more disgusting then you already are?" Artemis said, dodging Wally's attempt to restrain her and leaping lithely out of the way, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Well what does Jersey Shore teach you? How to act drunk and fake?"

Seeing that Artemis was about ready to kill Wally, Kaldur decided to jump in and try to end the fight.

"How about you both sit down and _as a team_ decide what we want to watch?" Kaldur suggested. The two angered teens glared at each other and sat down stiffly, as far away as possible from the other.

"Good. What do you want to watch M'gann?"

"I would like to watch this history channel to learn more about earth," she said happily, looking at Superboy who just stared into space.

"Alright, what about you, Robin?"

"I don't care, just stop the arguing," he said typing away furiously on his computer.

"Okay then. What would you like to watch Superboy?" Kaldur asked facing the clone.

"That black and white, fuzzy show," he said, looking up with innocent eyes.

"And what exactly is that?" Wally asked. "Like some kind of old film channel?" Superboy just turned to him and sent him an angry glare, but didn't say anything, instead returning to staring into space.

"Okay then, Artemis and Wally have already made their opinions clear. MY opinion is that we go out and do something. I think being together inside cooped up, has taken its toll," Kaldur suggested.

"Sounds fine with me!" Wally said, already gathering up all the beach equipment.

"I guess that means we are going to the beach," Artemis said under her breath, but had nothing to day against it.

"Would you like to go to the beach, M'gann?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, I would love to," she responded. "Would you like me to bake something quick to bring along?"

"NO!" everyone in the room said.

"We just mean that...um... we already have food packed," Wally tried to tell her with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, okay," Megan said not picking up on the lie.

"Well then it's settled then, we are going to the beach. I will check the weather to see if there are any storms coming," Kaldur said, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table, and flipping through the channels.

"Who lives in a Pineapple under the sea?"

"I don't want to be anything other then what I've been trying to be lately."

Hey, Arnold!"

"The circus is in town! Haley's circus is the best there is and has recently resurfaced to reclaim its throne as the most dangerous circus around. After the terrible tragedy four years ago they are ready for their grand re-opening. Stay tuned for more on the Grayson tragedy," the announcer said.

"Hey, I remember that circus!" Wally said. "It's great that they've decided to start again."

"I remember them coming to town too, I just never got the chance to see them perform," Artemis said.

"Oo I've never been to a circus before, could we possibly go to this grand re-opening?" Megan asked with a hopeful, puppy dog face.

"Yeah, we should totally go!" Wally said. "What do you think, Robin?" seeing that the boy was nowhere to be seen, "Robin? Hey guys did you see where he went?"

"He was right there a moment ago," Artemis said.

"Maybe he went to get ready?" Megan suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Wally said, but he couldn't help but feel that something else had caused the boy to disappear.

* * *

><p>The team was all ready to go to the beach. KF had red trunks on with a towel draped around his neck and snacks piled high in his arms.<p>

"Can you stop eating for one second?" Artemis asked, looking at him disgustedly as he gulped down a bag of Doritos.

"High metabolism mean anything to you?" KF shot back.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to act like a pig," Artemis shot back. She was dressed in a green bikini and black glittering sunglasses, while her hair was in her traditional ponytail.

"Where is Robin?" Megan asked Kaldur and Superboy as the other two members of the team argued.

"I don't know, he is usually ready by now," Kaldur said scratching his head. "Do you think we should go check on him?"

"I will go," Superboy said, shoving past the two to Robin's room.

The corridors were silent as he steadily made his way, winding through the hallways until stopping in front of the hackers room. There was a lot of security preventing him from just entering the room including, a password, eye and hand scan, maybe a voice activation, and who knows what else the boy wonder has hidden.

Superboy looked at all of the technology, not making much out of it, and decided that maybe he would just knock.

"Robin!" he called thought the door with a loud bang as his fist followed his voice. When no response came he tried again. "Robin!"

When no response came again Superboy couldn't think of anything else to do but smash the door down. He backed up a few paces and then was just about to ram it with his shoulder when it opened and Robin stood there.

Robin didn't have time to move out of the way and Superboy didn't have time to stop his body's momentum. They crashed together in a heap in Robin's bedroom.

"Robin, are you okay?" Superboy asked, picking himself on the floor. The other boy was breathing hard and coughing, trying to stand up.

"I'm... (cough) okay... just got...the breath knocked...out of me," Robin tried to say, suppressing coughs the whole time.

"Are you hurt?" Superboy asked with concern. He usually spoke in an angered voice but somehow with Robin he felt this need to protect.

"Maybe a bruised rib or two, but nothing that will kill me," Robin replied accepting a hand from Superboy to pick him up. He seemed to use too much of his strength and once again Robin went flying through the air.

Superboy quickly ran over again to see the boy wonder crumpled in a heap, rubbing his head and his face pale. Superboy tried to help him up but Robin kindly declined.

"I can get up on my own thank you," he said, struggling to stand up, but managing on shaky legs. "You need to figure out how to tone down that strength of yours," Robin said trying to laugh the whole matter off.

"I am sorry, Robin," Superboy said, surprising Robin.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Isn't that what people do when they hurt someone?" Superboy asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, but it's not all your fault, you're still new at this," Robin said trying to hide the pain he still felt from the two accidents. "Why did you come to my room in the first place?" Robin asked trying to change the subject.

"I came to see if you were ready to go to the beach," Superboy said formally.

"Yeah, let's go," Robin said leaping out the door and doing a handstand down the hallways towards the rest of the team.

**Authors Note**- I know this has probably been done before, but hey, I've had this idea in my head for a while and would like to do my own version of the mysterious Robin and what he is hiding behind that mask. Sorry if Megan is out of character at all or her speaking is off. She was the hardest to write for. There will be upcoming angst and all that fun stuff, this is not just a fluffy story, just maybe at some moments...hehe. It will get better I promise. Thanks for reading and please review if you feel up to it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

"What took you guys so long?" Wally whined when he first saw the two coming down the hallway.

"We don't all have super speed like you, KF," Robin said with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean you need to move at a snails pace," Wally countered.

"Alright you two, I have had enough arguing for one day," Kaldur said, throwing his hands up, glaring at each, and exciting the mountain.

"Last ones there is a rotten egg!" Wally shouted before leaving with a rush of wind. The rest of the team started running after him and the only two left behind were Robin and Artemis.

"I hate him sometimes," Robin grumbled.

"I usually hate him all the time," Artemis said with a light tone, walking beside Robin. They both knew they were out of the race before it even started, so why even try. They were the only humans and sometimes it hurt to be left out, especially when you were also the youngest.

"He is my best bud and all its just, sometimes, he forgets that we are just human and can't go at superspeeds, breath under water, read minds, or pound through walls. Without these gadgets I'm nothing," Robin said truthfully with a downcast heart. Artemis stopped him with her hand on his shoulder, though.

"Robin, look at me. Don't you ever think of yourself like that. You can beat any one of them when we are sparring-" Artemis said.

"But that's because they can't use their powers." Robin interrupted.

"That's beside the point. It doesn't matter whether they use powers or not, just-"

"Yes it does. They are at a disadvantage when we spar. If they could use their powers I would be no match for them," Robin said ending the conversation by running ahead, away from the questioning Artemis.

Artemis followed the boy as he ran and wondered about the conversation they had. It wasn't everyday that Robin decided to confide in someone. If everyone knew about the doubts he was having they would be protesting every second. The team never thought of Robin as a useless human, if only he would realize that.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining and there were a few scattered clouds as the young justice team made their way to the beach. Wally, Kaldur, and Megan were all laughing while Superboy had a small smile on his lips as they all giggled hysterically, rolling around in the sand.<p>

"What's so funny?" Robin asked when he finally arrived.

"It was a "you kind of had to be there" moment," Wally said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh," was all Robin said but he tried to hide his hurt feelings with a smile. Wally didn't even notice, he only had eyes for Megan. She was taking off her yellow sun dress to reveal a light blue bikini that showed off her curves, leaving Wally's mind to wander. She laid down her towel and pressed out the wrinkles before reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of suntan lotion.

"Would someone help me with my back?" she asked sweetly. Wally was by her side in less then a second, literally, squeezing the liquid out of the bottle, and rubbing it on her back in circles.

"He's never going to notice that she doesn't like him that way, will he?" Artemis asked from beside Robin. He hadn't noticed her arrival but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of having snuck up on the boy wonder.

"I wouldn't say that," Robin said a little thoughtful, moving away from Artemis. He didn't want to slip up again and reveal some other deep dark secrets. Instead he set his towel down and made his way to the water.

* * *

><p>The sun had finally sunk down into the depths of the ocean and it found the young justice team sitting around a campfire roasting marshmallows, and in KF's case hotdogs, brats, pies, and whatever kind of food he brought with him.<p>

"So guys we going to the circus or not?" KF asked cramming two hotdogs in his mouth.

"If you guys want to, it would be a good team bonding experience," Kaldur said.

"Me and Superboy have never been to a circus before so it would help us learn more about your culture," Megan piped in.

"I've never been to the circus either and wouldn't mind going," Artemis said trying not to look at Wally, it wasn't everyday that they agreed on something.

"Robin?" Kaldur asked as everyone turned to the boy wonder. He had gotten very quiet throughout the conversation. He was halfway in shadow so no one could see his expression that wasn't hiding behind his mask. Robin jumped at his name; he had tried to zone out the whole thing. This was the best way he could deal with this. He couldn't show weakness and if they just ignored him, it was fine by him.

"Hmm?" he asked looking at his team.

"Do you want to go to Haley's Circus in Gotham?" Kaldur asked.

"I... I think I might skip out on this one guys," he said quietly.

"Oh come on, Robin, it will be fun, don't be such a party pooper," KF whined. He really wanted to go and it wouldn't be as fun without his best friend there.

"I have Batman stuff to do that weekend," Robin said trying to get his friends to understand that this was a more painful subject then he let on.

"We don't even know what weekend it is though," Wally said looking at Robin a little suspiciously.

"Well...I'll have to ask Batman and he probably won't let me go," Robin tried to cover up his mistake.

"Yeah right, Batman won't let you go to the _circus_. If you don't want to hang out with us all you have to do is say it," Wally said anger leaking through his tone.

"Its not that, I just don't like circuses," Robin tried to make Wally understand, he didn't want his friends to think he didn't like hanging out with them, that was just plain ridiculous.

"Like hell you don't, doing all your acrobatics and such. Just go if you don't want to hang out with us, I won't make you stand our presence any longer," KF glared at his so called best friend. It hurt him to think that Robin thought that he was too good to even hang out with them, like it was a burden. Why couldn't he just go to the stupid circus with them? It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Seeing that Wally wasn't going to say anymore and there was no other option, Robin got up, looked up at the rest of the group to see their reactions. They tried to avoid his eyes, so he got up and left, like Wally said.

When Robin was out of sight Artemis spoke up.

"Wally, that was mean. He is your best friend, you didn't even notice that he has been acting weird today, maybe something's wrong. But of course you have to go and just make him feel bad because he didn't want to go to the stupid circus. Not everybody likes them, it's not a crime!" Artemis yelled at the red head poking her finger at his chest.

"The way he said it made it sound like that he didn't want to go because he didn't want to hang out with us!" Wally shouted back.

"Wally, it didn't sound anything like that, you just made it sound like that. He was trying to be really nice in declining the offer, but you just couldn't accept no for an answer. Give him a break for once, he's only human!"

"Yeah I know he's human-"

"Well you don't seem to remember often then because when you go off and do your little races and what not, its always me and him last because we are the only humans. You need to remember that we don't have super powers, we make mistakes, and sometimes we just need a break. That was what today was supposed to be, a break. But you just ruined it for all of us!" Artemis said as she stormed off in the direction Robin had gone.

"I...uh... didn't know that's how you felt," Wally said softly a frown on his face. He turned to face the other three who just stared at him with wide eyes. Wally and Artemis fought a lot but when it was Wally and Robin and then Artemis _defending_Robin, this was a whole other story.

"You guys didn't think Robin was acting weird today, did you?" Wally asked.

"Well he was a little quieter then usual, and kept more to himself," Kaldur said rubbing his shoulder.

"From what I felt he was a little gloomier then he usually is," Megan put in.

"Robins gloomy?"

"Well he's had a lot happen to him," she tried to explain.

"Like what, he doesn't really get to personal?" Wally asked leaning in. He wanted to understand his best friend, or former best friend, and he couldn't really do that if he wasn't really that forthcoming.

"I cannot tell you that. You have asked me not to read your minds I can just sense moods sometimes without controlling it," Megan said with an apologetic face.

"Well can't you just read his mind now?"

"Wally that is an invasion of privacy. You wouldn't want all of us knowing your secrets?" Kaldur said standing up.

"I just want to know what's wrong with my best friend," Wally defended.

"I think we all just need good nights sleep and see what the dawn brings us," Kaldur said as he packed up his things and made for the mountain, Superboy and Megan following after. With a resigned sigh Wally walked at a human speed towards Young Justice's headquarters.

**Authors Note**- thanks all of you for the reviews; I wasn't expecting so many in the first day. I thought I would reward you with a quick update. I haven't been writing in a while because of my writers block so hopefully it stays away for a long time. I hope this chapter was even better then the last and keep giving me feedback it's nice to know what you guys think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

Wally climbed up Mount Justices steps and entered the echoic cavern. All the lights were out and no noise could be heard. Everyone had already gone to bed; KF must have been walking around more than he had thought. Wally just needed some time to himself to clear his head and figure out what it was that _he_had done wrong. It's not like he intentionally wanted to piss Robin off, he just wanted to hang out with him. The circus was always one of his favorite childhood memories; he just wanted to share that with his friend. HE didn't understand why no one else got that. It shouldn't be that difficult to understand, but Robin just had to go and get mad at him, for absolutely no reason!

Wally sighed and trudged to his private room. HIs was at the end of the hallway so he had to pass all of his other teammate's rooms. Artemis's room was the farthest from him and judging from the light coming from beneath her door she was still up and the loud screamo music meant she was still mad.

Next came Megan who had a bunch of pretty pictures and random objects covering her door with a big sign saying "Welcome" in big cursive letters, but her light wasn't on, signaling that she was asleep.

Right next to Megan's room was Superboy's but his light wasn't a good indicator of whether he was up or not, seeing as he slept in the closet, but whatever floats his boat, Wally didn't judge. Superboy wasn't good conversation anyways so he just skipped his door instead of ending up waking him up and feeling his wrath.

Next came Kaldur's room but Wally didn't want some random phrase that he couldn't understand about some kind of fish. Sometimes Kaldur was just to wise for his own good.

Robin's room came next. Wally stopped outside his door thinking that maybe he should apologize to the young boy. Wally did tend to forget that Robin was the youngest of all of them and he may leave him out of a few things, unintentionally of course. He was about to knock on the door when he let his hand drop to his side. Robin wasn't in his room. The light was off and there was no pitter patter of the computers keys. Robin never went to bed this early; he was always the last one awake and the first one up. Wally sighed once again and turned away from the door feeling like he had just lost something that would not be easily gained again.

* * *

><p>Wally woke to his stomach growling. He took a look at his clock and saw that it was eight thirty, no wonder he was starving. He quickly got up and raced through his morning routine before entering the kitchen about a minute later.<p>

"What's for breakfast?" he called to the room at large.

"Food," Artemis said sarcastically. She wasn't really a morning person or just an everyday people person, but Wally chose not to mess with her too early in the day. She sat at the bar with a bowl of cereal in front of her and a steaming cup of coffee. She was still in her pajamas though and was stifling a yawn. Artemis without her coffee yet...scary. Wally really didn't want to get on her bad side at that moment.

"What times training today?" Wally asked instead of a flirtatious comment.

"The same time it's always at... ten," Artemis responded stifling yet another yawn.

"Up late last night?" he asked her as he grabbed the box of cereal down from the shelf.

"Yup and no thanks to you."

"Hey I'm not the one who kept you up," Wally tried to defend himself.

"You still made me angry enough so I couldn't go to sleep for a while!" Artemis yelled.

"Guys, could you not fight so early in the morning?" Kaldur said as he peeked into the kitchen from the living room where he was teaching Superboy how to meditate.

"Who said we were fighting!" Artemis glared at him.

"Umm... never mind," Kaldur said as he quickly escaped, cowed by the very bipolar girl.

"Dude, you didn't need to yell at him, he was only try to be a good leader," Wally tried to reason with her, bad decision there.

"That doesn't need he needs to act like my mom! And since when do you care? You don't mind fighting and flirting with ME all the time! You don't think that gets me annoyed always having to hear your voice! Why can't I just-"

"Recognizing Robin," a computerized voice cut across Artemis's rant.

"You don't seem to care about anyone but yourself! Why can't you just shut up and be good for just a few hours and maybe I wouldn't be so angry with you all the time! I-"

"Hey, Rob!" Wally called, seeing his friend and escaping from Artemis's wrath.

Robin looked up from his arm computer and gave his friend a small smile.

"Hey, KF," he said.

"Where were you last night?" Wally asked him trying to forget about the fight they had had the night before.

"Batman called me for a mission," Robin said shortly. Looked like he wasn't going to forget it as easily as Wally had hoped for.

"What was it about?" Wally said trying to soften him up a bit and maybe talk like they usually did before bringing it up again.

"The Riddler just got out again, a fire, few robberies, and a hostage situation. Same old stuff," Robin said taking a spot on the couch as Kaldur and Conner got up from where they had been meditating on the floor.

"Yeah... same old," Wally said thinking how Central City was a lot safer than Gotham was, even on its bad days, and that was only one night. "Robin, about last night..." Before he could say anymore he was cut off by Robin.

"Its okay, Wally, can we just forget about the whole thing?" Robin asked offering a hand as a sign of truce

"Yeah sure, Rob," Wally said taking his hand and then pulling Robin towards him to mess up his hair.

"Ah, KF, stop!" Robin said trying to get out of the headlock he was just put into.

"Only after you say that Wally West is the best person in the whole wide world!" Wally said laughing and tickling Robin with his free hand.

"Never," Robin said in a fake serious voice.

"Oh, boys," Artemis said as she made her way from the kitchen and saw the scene in front of her. She just shook her head and joined Kaldur and Conner on the couch who were flipping through the channels.

It was awhile before Robin heard it but once he did his laughing immediately stopped.

"Tony Zucco," the television said. Robin looked straight at it and saw the picture of the man who killed his parents appear on the screen.

Wally hadn't realized that his friend was no longer playing with him and kept at it until a very quiet voice spoke.

"Stop," Robin said so quiet and serious that Wally released him immediately. Robin walked slowly away from him and gazed at the screen. The reporter was loud and clear but Robin heard none of it all he heard was his parent's screams and then Tony's victorious laughter as he got away.

"Turn it off," Robin said in that same voice, like he was in some sort of trance.

Wally looked at his best friend like he was crazy. He had never seen Rob act like this.

"It's just a criminal, Rob, and he's already dead," Wally said like it was no big deal.

"Turn it off!" Robin shouted so that the whole team was now staring at him. His face was one of anger, his hands in tight fists, his whole body tense, and mouth in a large scowl that could match Batman. No one saw his eyes though, which were ones close to tears.

When Robin realized his teammates were too stunned to even think to obey his command he walked up to the T.V. and shut it off. He even considered smashing it to bits but in the back of his mind a voice said not to.

Robin didn't say anything as he turned away from the room and walked to his private corridors. The rest of the team looked at each other with the same dumb looks of disbelief and confusion.

"What just happened?" Artemis asked.

"What's wrong with Robin?" Megan asked at the same time.

"Can you say moody much?" Wally tried to joke.

"I think you were right, Artemis, in saying that something is wrong with Robin," Kaldur said in his deep calming voice.

"You think."

**Authors Note**- Yah its summer! Well since I'm already incredibly bored I decided to write a chapter and here you guys are! Now enough with the exclamation marks. Anyways thanks for all your wonderful reviews it just makes me smile when I hear that someone is enjoying it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

Robin stormed out of the entertainment room. He had just got back from a long night and was ready to unwind a bit before training, but of course Tony Zucco had to go ruin his day for him. First it was the team and the circus and now the whole story is all over the news, once again.

Robin tried to put all of that behind him, years ago actually. He just wanted to forget the past and move on but if he keeps getting reminded of it every day, how will he ever put it behind him?

It just didn't seem fair that since an old circus is in town it gives the news station an excuse to make a huge story on his parent's death. Its old news! They didn't even ask him, and he's the one who was affected the most. Some people can just be so heartless.

Robin tried not to dwell on these thoughts as they ran threw his mind, but with all of his attempts the flow was just too strong. He threw his first into the wall, creating a pretty large dent.

"Damn it!" he cried, clutching his hand, but it not being the reason he yelled. He just needed to get some of his anger out so then it doesn't, accidentally, on his friends during training.

Robin continued fuming down the hall and ended up in the weight room and decided to have a go with the punching bag.

* * *

><p>Wally walked in to find Robin beating the crap out of the punching bag. He wanted to give Robin some space so he hadn't come looking for until it was absolutely necessary, and since training started in a few minutes it was probably necessary considering how off his rocker Robin was.<p>

KF didn't announce his arrival for a while, even though Robin probably already knew he was there. He was ready to give his friend a few more minutes to himself, blow off some steam.

"What do you want?" Robin unexpectedly asked Wally, still punching the bag though.

"I just came to tell you that training starts in a few minutes," Wally said trying to ignore Robin's harsh tone.

Robin didn't say anything in return just kept hitting. The continuous beating creating a rhythm that KF was tempted to make a song out of. The beat was suddenly stopped when the sound of ripping and then that of the punching bags beads dripping onto the floor in a heap.

"Ah, shit!" Robin said hitting the bag one last time for good measure.

"Geez, Rob, it's just a punching bag, they break all the time," Wally said trying to calm him down.

"Let's go or Canary will be pissed," was all Robin said before hustling out the door and toward the training room.

The rest of the team was already there when Robin and KF walked in. They were all standing around talking waiting for their instructor arrived. The chatting immediately stopped when Robin walked in. He looked at all of them in turn with a look that clearly said 'why are you looking at me like that?' When the team didn't say anything he chose the vocal approach.

"Stop looking at me like that its giving me the creeps," Robin said shouldering past Superboy to get further into the room.

"You seemed a little angered..." Kaldur began.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Megan asked.

"No, I'm fine, I just got a little ticked off is all," Robin said getting all angered once again. He really needed to try and control his emotions a little more, but he wasn't really thinking about that at this time.

"Whoa, talk about pms," Artemis said raising her hands in surrender while also wearing a smirk.

Robin didn't say anything to the remark just grumbled a bit, and for a second sounded incredibly like Batman. It was cut short, through when Black Canary walked in.

"Alright who wants to spar first?" she said with a proud smile on her face which quickly turned into a frown when seeing all of the others expressions. "Is there something I should know?"

Each team member looked at each other before glancing at Robin.

"Robin?" she said looking at him with an expression that demanded an answer.

"Nothing." he said shortly.

"Alright then, who's up first?"

Training went as usual until Artemis and Robin were up. It started off well with neither getting a hit in until Robins anger got the best of him when he let her snarky comments get to him.

"Come on is it that time of the month already?" she whispered to him causing him to turn around and try to punch her senseless but then suddenly she was behind him, knocking his legs out from under him, causing him to fall and feel suddenly like Superboy when he tries to go headfirst only to be knocked down and looking foolish.

The floor beneath the little bird lit up and in bright letters wrote "Robin: status fail."

Robin got up in a huff and strode back towards the other side kicks. Unbeknownst to him Batman had walked in to see the whole thing, and he was not pleased.

"That's enough for today. I'll see you same time tomorrow," Black Canary announced before leaving the room and leaving Robin to Batman.

Once everyone else had left the room did Batman finally approach his protégé?

"What was that?" Batman growled his disappointment lacing his words.

"I...I don't know," Robin said scratching his head and looking at the floor.

"You can do better than that and you know it! She should have been an easy take down; I've seen you take her down in less than a minute! What's wrong with you?" Batman shouted at him.

"It's just been a bad day," Robin said timidly.

"A bad day? Well if your training goes to crap on just a bad day maybe I should have trained you better! If you can't even fight back like a sensible human being maybe you shouldn't be on this team anymore!"

Batman struck a blow there. Robin knew he really sucked it up but that didn't mean he had to go off the team. He had one bad day; it wasn't the end of the world.

"It won't happen again," Robin said resignedly.

"It better not because if this had happened and you were fighting a real criminal, you would be dead right now," Batman whispered which seemed to chill Robin to the bone more than the shouting had. "Now get you head in the game, I have a mission for Young Justice," Batman said before striding out, leaving the deflated and depressed bird to his thoughts.

**Authors Note**- well there you have it, yah another chapter! I apologize for the swearing in this one, it was just another way to show how pissed off he was. Not much really happened in this chapter but hey, you got to see Batman a bit. :) I promise next chapter will have more action and what not, from my plans now anyways... Well... thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so awesome! Keep it up and maybe the next chapter will come a bit sooner than this one did: P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

_"It won't happen again," Robin said resignedly._

_"It better not because if this had happened and you were fighting a real criminal, you would be dead right now," Batman whispered which seemed to chill Robin to the bone more than the shouting had. "Now get you head in the game, I have a mission for Young Justice," Batman said before striding out, leaving the deflated and depressed bird to his thoughts._

**Authors Note**- okay I just have to mention something really funny that Robins stalker said about how when Batman said that Robin needed to get his head in the game, reminded them of high school musical. ("Batman dancing around with a basketball and singing") So just picture that a moment because it had me laughing my guts out for a good five minutes. Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>Batman debriefed the team quickly, and before they knew it they were all packed nicely in the ship waiting to arrive at the company building they would be investigating.<p>

Robin sat beside Wally but surprisingly the red head wasn't talking nonstop. It was weird, but Robin paid it no heed, he enjoyed the silence, it gave him a chance to think.

Batman had threatened to take him off the team! He had just gotten situated and finally made some friends his own age. How could he take that away from him? Robin couldn't even imagine just going back to the old days when all he did day after day, was just patrol with Batman, not that that was a bad thing. Robin just liked hanging out with kids his own age and learning how to train with a team. Who would take up the mantle as leader of the team when Aqualad no longer wanted it? That was Robins spot and Batman couldn't take that away from him!

Robin's brow furrowed and he growled slightly under his breath, causing Wally's attention.

"Something you want to talk about?" Wally asked, knowing that asking if something was wrong was probably a really stupid move, at that point.

Robins only response was turning away from Wally and continuing to brood.

"I guess that's a no..." Wally said, turning, instead, to Artemis.

"So, beautiful, how do you deal with that long and voluminous hair every day? Doesn't it get in the way?" Wally began but Robin soon droned him out.

Robin didn't really know how to react to all that was happening. First the whole circus crap, then the news decides to do a whole big story on the "Grayson Tragedy," Wally's all ticked off at him, and now Batman's threatening to take him off the team. Could his life get any worse? Robin did not want to answer that question, because it could, indeed, get much worse.

He was completely emotionally and physically drained. It was a miracle he was still functioning at this point. Last night had really taken it out of him. Robin had a few bruised ribs, not to mention all the bumps and scratches from various 'adventures.' He also hadn't been sleeping any good for the past few nights. He just hoped that this mission would go well so then he could go back to the manor for a nice long rest.

* * *

><p>The team showed up about five minutes later with Artemis and Wally arguing, once again, while the rest of the team was completely silent, letting Artemis's threats and Wally's pick-up lines fill up the ship.<p>

"Remember this is a covert mission, so that means we have to be quiet, Kid Mouth!" Artemis said.

"Well you're one to talk, seeing as you just yelled that!" Wally shouted back.

"Alright team," Kaldur began, trying to get everyone's attention. It took a few moments but it eventually happened, with a little help from Superboys fists, anyways. "Batman said we just had to get in, get the information, and get out. No necessary measures and no big commotions, understood?"

Once everyone nodded Kaldur continued. "Okay, Robin can you hack into the system and disable the alarms and once that happens I want Kid Flash to scout ahead with Superboy, myself, and Ms. Martian coming after him. Then Robin and Artemis will bring up the rear. I thought it would be best to have the muscle up front so then Robin can do his job with Artemis as his back up."

"Sounds good, let's go," Wally said taking a step only to land flat on his face.

"Robin hasn't disabled the alarms yet, idiot," Artemis hissed as she brought her foot back from where she had tripped him. Wally grinned sheepishly and followed Robin over to the electric box on the side of the building.

Robin quickly got the alarms down and brushed all of his earlier thoughts to the back of his mind, to be dealt with later.

Everyone rushed into the building, KF already searching the halls for any guards to warn the team to take a different route to avoid them. Robin had all of the blueprints for the building and knew exactly where to go to access the information.

"Take a right up there," Robin said in the mind link, the three strong heroes's immediately followed the order.

"There's two guards coming your way from behind," KF said in the link. Robin then gestured to a room connected to the hallway.

The team waited quietly as the two guards passed. Once the coast was clear they set out again.

They had no other disturbances when they finally reached the room. Robin set right to work, moving over to the closest computer and connecting it with his wrist computer.

All was quiet as the hacker worked, his fingers furiously typing as he brought down firewall after firewall.

"What's taking so long?" Wally complained.

"This is top secret information, it's going to be hard to hack into," Robin said sarcastically.

"But you're like the best hacker in all of Gotham, so that pretty much means you're the best hacker anywhere," Wally said.

"I'm not that good, and they have about a dozen firewalls and I have to work on each separately, which can take a little while," Robin said completely calm.

Just then matters decided to get worse.

**Authors Note**- not a very exciting or long chapter, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I hopefully will have another chapter up by Friday and if not sometime next week. Thanks for all the reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

_Just then matters decided to get worse._

An explosion racked the building sending the whole team flying to the ground. Superboy and Kaldur were unfazed by the explosion and quickly got up, going to the other team members to see if they were alright.

Wally got up on his own after a few minutes of hazy vision. Kaldur went to Megan who was a little wobbly but was able to stand on her own legs in a few minutes. That just left Robin.

Superboy approached the youngest member of the team who still hadn't made any move to get up. When he noticed this he hurried faster towards the opposite side of the room.

Robin was laying on his side, eyes closed, and face pale. Superboy tried shaking him awake and in a few minutes, and the whole team surrounding the boy, they heard a moan. Robin slowly blinked her eyes open to see his whole team looking down at him. He was incredibly dizzy, his vision hazy, and he felt a headache coming on.

"What's up?" he asked trying to sit up on his own, but failing causing Superboy to support his full weight.

"There was an explosion and you were unconscious for several minutes," Kaldur said, always the straightforward one.

"Are you okay Robin?" Megan asked him with concern written all over her innocent face.

"Yeah, just give me a few seconds," Robin said reaching a hand up to his head only to have it come back with blood on it.

"You are wounded!" Megan said.

"Uh, guys... we got company!" Wally shouted at them as several beefy goons ran in.

The team immediately got into fighting position around Robin, who was still on the floor trying to stand up on unsteady legs.

Superboy was the first to engage as he charged forward and threw one guard into the rest of them, sending them flying. More streamed in though and soon the whole team was engaged.

"Robin, do you have the information?" Kaldur asked as his water whips appeared.

"I'm working on it!" Robin shouted back as he once again put his cable into the computer and started hacking.

It wasn't going as fast as before because he had to start all over and with the ringing in his ears it was hard to concentrate.

"Got it!" Robin shouted already starting to make an exit. From a brief look at the buildings blue prints there was a secret door for emergencies, that led a hallway were the team could escape. Robin pushed the button that revealed the door and led the escape. "Follow me!"

The rest of the team fought of the last guy they were facing and followed after Robins billowing cape, as it sped down the corridor.

The guards must have known about the secret door because down the hall they could hear signs of fighting, and once they rounded a corner they saw Robin defending himself against five goons. Robin was good, but not that good, especially not when he wasn't in top condition.

"I could use a little help down here guys!" Robin shouted as he was thrown into a wall, creating a very large dent. He slumped down to the floor, his vision once again hazy, and he felt for sure a few of his ribs were busted.

Young justice quickly took care of the guards, helped Robin up, and began their escape once again.

"Superboy do you hear anymore guards heading this way?" Kaldur asked as the team ran down the winding hallways.

"I hear some behind us but none in front of us," was Superboy's short reply.

"Good, Robin, how much longer until we reach outside?"

"Only a few more turns and then one level down is a door to the outside. Megan should probably call her ship now," Robin said looking at the holographic screen on his arm.

"Superboy, you take point with Kid Flash. Me and Artemis will cover our backs while Megan and Robin stay in the middle," Kaldur barked orders.

They made it to the stairwell as another explosion shook the building, sending the team flying. Superboy took no time picking up Robin, while Kaldur helped Artemis up and Wally did the same with Megan.

Young Justice climbed into the ship safe and sound as Megan took to the controls, and headed home.

"Put me down, I'm fine!" Robin yelled in the back ground, as he tried to squirm out of Superboys arms.

"But you are hurt," Conner replied innocently.

"That doesn't mean I can't walk," Robin said angrily as he tried fruitlessly to escape the cage that was Superboys arms.

"Robin, maybe its best that you get checked out, you absorbed some pretty hard hits out on the field today," Kaldur said trying to be reasonable.

"Fine, as long as Supey will let go of me," Robin said and in response Kaldur nodded for Superboy to put him down.

Robin landed nimbly, or tried to at least, stumbling a little as he made his way to his chair. It wasn't long before the young bird was fast asleep.

KF looked over at his sleeping friend and was about to play some funny trick on him when a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Let him sleep," Superboy growled at the speedster.

"But it was going to be hilarious...his face..." KF whined as he crossed his arms and pouted in his own chair.

"What would be hilarious?" Megan asked.

"Wally was going to stick his finger in Robin's ear, coated with his salvia, to wake Robin up," Kaldur answered.

"Why would you do that?" Megan asked looking bewildered, sometimes earth was just so weird, and how did Superboy know he was going to do that?

"Because Robins never caught by surprise. This is actually the first time I've seen him sleep, and I thought I would enjoy it," Wally said with a smug look on his face.

"Wow what a nice friend," Artemis said sarcastically.

"What it was just a joke and I didn't actually do it," Wally said defiantly.

"Yeah well can't you tell the kid is clearly exhausted," Artemis said now glaring at the red clad boy.

Wally then took a good look at his best friend and saw that she was right, though he would never admit it. Robin had large purple bags below his eyes, his brow was furrowed like he was in pain, and there was blood trailing from his ear and head, smudging on his face. Not to mention that he was actually sleeping. Sleeping in front of the team! Wally could just remove his mask right then and reveal his identity! Robin would never have let his guard down that much unless he really _trusted_ them or something was wrong.

"Maybe Robin isn't okay," Wally said with concern.

"I'm sure he'll be fine but we should get back to mount justice so we can have Black Canary examine him," Kaldur said as the team headed back to said mountain in silence.

**Authors Note**- well there's chapter six for ya! This story wasn't supposed to be this long but then I just kept adding more and more to my outline and now you guys are going to have a good, at least, seven or so more chapters. I am not straying from my original plot this is just a sub plot so don't worry. Anyways hope you guys all liked and thanks for all the reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

When young justice arrived back at mount justice, Batman was not happy. The team could tell by his folded arms, the cold calm demeanor, and of course, the impressive bat glare that was on full power.

Each of the team members disembarked from the ship and stood before Batman, waiting for him to speak. But when Superboy came out carrying an unconscious Robin, his bat glare only increased, if that was possible. The team visibly cringed and flinched accordingly, nobody got away with letting his Robin get hurt.

"Get him to the infirmary," Batman said following after Conner as the rest of the team trailed behind, concerned for their teammate.

Conner gently laid the bird onto the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. Batman began hooking all sorts of things, getting his heart rate, temperature, and everything else instantaneously.

"What happened?" he asked with that cold hard voiced, as he looked over Robin's body looking for injury. Seeing as his partner hadn't awoken yet, was a sure sign that he had fallen unconscious instead of actually sleeping.

"We were getting the information when the guards found us. Robin got caught in an explosion and was thrown a ways, but seemed able to continue a little while afterwards. Then he encountered about five guards on his own and was thrown again. We brought him back to the ship where he fell asleep, or so we thought," Kaldur summed up.

"Did you at least get the information?" Batman asked as he felt Robins head for bumps, and checked his pupils that seemed irregularly large.

"Robin said that he retrieved it before we escaped," Kaldur confirmed.

"Good," Batman said before turning back to Robin. The team took this as their cue to leave.

"Will you let us know when we can see him?" Megan asked innocently before she left the room.

Her only answer was a gruff noise followed by a nod. Megan silently flew down the hallway to clean up from the mission.

Batman was the only one who stayed with Robin. Once the team had left he removed the domino mask, so he would be more comfortable. Batman had confirmed that Robin had a concussion and a few broken ribs. A week or so of rest and he would be back to normal, but that still didn't stop Batman from worrying. Every time Robin got hurt Batman would worry himself crazy and even though it happened often, it never lessoned. This was his son lying on this table, who looked so pale; he shouldn't be putting him in such dangerous situations so often. Even if Bruce tried to stop the little bird, Robin would keep doing what he loves best; it would just be a wasted effort on Bruce's part.

Batman studied his wards face and came to the conclusion that he was working the kid to hard. Maybe these few weeks of healing would be good for him; he had been acting strange the past few days. The stress was getting to him and sometimes Dick just needed to be a kid instead of an adult. Bruce hated how fast Dick was forced to grow up, but there was nothing he could do about it now, but hope that he could be a good mentor and parent to him.

Bruce thought all this as he sat next to his unconscious ward, gently pulling his fingers through the silky ebony hair. It was times like these that made life worth living, if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the living room...<p>

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Megan asked sitting on the couch next to Superboy, who stared at a fuzzy television screen.

"Of course he's going to be alright, he's Robin," KF said confidently, plopping himself down on the other side of Megan.

"That kid is as tough as nails," Artemis agreed, surprisingly, taking an armchair next to Conner.

"At least we had a successful mission," Kaldur said, trying to brighten up the mood.

"And Robin is alright," Megan said brightly, trying to stop the worry monster that was threatening to escape within her.

"Alright we have clarified that the bird boy is fine, can we get to more pressing matters now?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"Like what?" KF asked munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Like how did the guards find us? Why the hell Robin has been acting so weird? And why the heck isn't Batman more mad at us? I kind of like it when I know what emotion he is feeling then the cold calmness, it's better than nothing. Either Batman is mad or something else and I'd rather he be mad," Artemis said.

"You'd rather have Batman mad at you? Are you crazy or something?" Wally asked, his mouth dropping open in surprise and revealing half chewed Doritos.

"Shut your mouth, that disgusting and yes then it gives me some sort of information of what he is going to do," Artemis defended herself.

"Yeah, but that's the point, the whole mysteriousness of Batman, no one knows what he's going to do," Wally said, always the expert on these sorts of things.

"Okay guys, can you please stop arguing for more than five minutes?" Kaldur asked looking at them with a defeated look on his face. Artemis only looked at the team leader, crossed her arms, but thankfully stayed silent. Wally only let out a triumphant grin, earning a tongue to stick out at him from the blonde. Seeing that they were done, Kaldur began talking.

"I don't know how the guards found us, there must have been some sort of silent alert-"

"But I thought Robin disabled all of those?"

"Well if that wasn't it, we must have been loud and they heard us. We just need to work on our stealth."

"Yeah, Kid mouth," Artemis said and was about to continue but for the glare Kaldur shot her.

"I think we should ask Canary in our next training lesson if she could teach us more on that, and when Robin's better maybe he can show us a few tricks," Kaldur suggested.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Megan said. "What about you, Superboy?" Megan asked him as she held his hand and looked at him. He gave a non-committable grunt, which they took as a yes.

"Good, now I suggest we all get cleaned and then ask Batman if we can see Robin."

Twenty minutes later they were all gathered in the living room once again as the big bat came into the room. None of them noticed until he spoke.

"You can see him now."

**Authors Note**- yes I know I am straying a bit, but hey I was going to do something like this for a one shot but then it tied really nicely with this story, and it just makes it easier. So you guys get a longer story and with more Robin awesomeness in it. Next chapter will have more angst in it compared to this fluffy monster of a chapter I just typed. I try to lay off the fluff a lot, I am more of an angst and depressing story person, if that even makes sense. Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews :) Now off to watch Harry Potter part 2 tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

The team walked into the medical room and saw a pale Robin sleeping soundly. Probably the most sleep he had had in days.

"Aww, isn't little Robin so cute when he sleeps?" Wally teased, taking a seat on the left side of the bed.

"He does look a lot younger," Megan agreed.

"Are we seriously going to sit here and discuss how cute Robin is? I mean seriously Wally don't you think that sounds a bit gay, he is your best friend," Artemis said smirking and crossing her arms.

"Can you two please not argue? Robin is hurt and that's the last thing he needs to wake him up," Kaldur said, always the peacekeeper.

The two looked at each other, begging the other to continue the argument. When none of them did Kaldur sat down again and the team got to talking about normal things.

"What is this 'Harry Potter' everyone keeps talking about?" Megan asked creating a groan from Wally while Artemis got into a long and drawn out explanation of the wonderful world of witchcraft and wizardry.

This talk was cut short though, when a whimper was heard from Robin. Everyone turned towards the bed, where their youngest lay, to see if he would open his eyes. Instead he started thrashing and moaning louder.

He may have been saying words but no one caught any. HIs thrashing grew stronger and tears and sweat started pouring down his face.

"What do we do?" Megan asked panicked.

"He is having a nightmare," Kaldur said.

"Rob, Rob, come on! Wake up Robin!" Wally said, trying out the 'yelling at the person' approach, until Artemis stopped him.

"That won't help!" she screamed at him.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Wally screamed right back.

"Well not that! How could you think that would help!"

"TO try and wake him up obviously!" they kept screaming back and forth while Megan tried, franticly to search through her mind for what she was supposed to do in situations like this. Kaldur was trying to get Wally and Artemis to stop fighting and Superboy was just looking at all of them angrily.

Superboy then walked up to the nightmare ridden boy and started petting his head and talking in soft tones. It seemed to be working until a pain filled scream filled the air.

Wally and Artemis stopped fighting, Megan settled down, and Kaldur looked at the screaming boy. The friends seemed to realize that what they were doing wasn't helping and that their teammate needed them right now.

They all came over to the boy and talked in soft tones, like Superboy was, until the boy stopped thrashing and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the next morning when Robin finally woke up.<p>

He groaned and his eyes fluttered opened to the bright hospital lights. He looked around him at the small room and smirked, at seeing all of his teammates sleeping in uncomfortable positions, around him. He wasn't really sure why he was there, he vaguely remembered the mission. With that to go on and the headache and ringing in his ears, he suspected he had a concussion. Robin tried to sit up, but immediately laid back down again when a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him. Maybe it would be best to just lay down for a bit. It was only a little while longer before he fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>When Robin opened his eyes next it was because of a loud crash. He bolted upright and saw that Wally had hit a tray of medical supplies that now were scattered around the floor.<p>

"OH, woops, sorry, Rob didn't mean to wake you," he said apologizing to his friend and picking the stuff up using his super speed.

"E în regulă (its okay)," Robin said before realizing that he had said it in Romanian.

"What did you just say?" Wally questioned looking at him funny.

"E în regulă!" Robin tried to say again but somehow his English wasn't working.

"Alright, Rob, this better not be a joke," Wally said trying not to panic.

"Eu nu glumesc! (I'm not joking!)" Robin said furiously trying to figure out what was wrong with his head. Why couldn't he speak English? HE could understand it just fine, so why couldn't he say it? Maybe he could write it...

"Poti sa-mi o bucată de hârtie şi stilou? (Can you get me a piece of paper and pen?)" Robin asked before he face palmed, a habit picked up from Megan, and used his hands showing one drawing on the other.

"You want some paper and pen?" Wally asked. When Robin nodded Wally ran out and came back in about a second. "Here you go."

"Where is Batman?" Robin wrote down first, and when it was in English was instantly relieved.

"He said he had to run to Watch tower for a bit, but would be back in a few hours. He said that about one-ish and its now two," Wally explained.

"Could you contact him for me? Tell him it's an emergency," Robin wrote down.

Wally nodded and put his finger to his ear and connected his earwig to Batman.

"Kid Flash to Batman, Kid Flash to Batman," Wally said and after a second the bat picked up.

"What do you want, Kid?" he growled.

"It's Robin. I-" Before he could finish Batman interrupted with a short 'be right there' before the line disconnected.

"I guess he's coming then," Wally said looking over at Robin with a confused look.

"He does that a lot," Robin wrote down with a sympathetic look.

"So... do you have any idea why you can't speak English? What is that language anyways?" Wally asked, trying to break the silence.

"I guessing it's the concussion and it should go away in a while, well I hope so anyways..." Robin said causing Wally to look at him. Wally could be really oblivious at some times but right then, he could see through Robins mask to the scared boy.

"You'll be okay, Rob, Batman will sort you out," he said trying to reassure his friend.

* * *

><p>Batman walked in a few minutes later, or rather stalked in, and went straight to Robin.<p>

"Robin what's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Eu nu pot vorbi limba engleză. (I can't speak English.)" Robin said in Romanian knowing that Batman knew the language. The billionaire, when he had found out it was his wards first language, had started learning the language until he was almost fluent in it.

"Sunteţi sigur? Poţi încerca pentru mine? (Are you sure? Can you try for me?" Bruce asked in Romanian.

"Am fost tot acest timp. Pot să înţeleg încă limba engleză şi scrieţi-l, eu vorbesc doar can't-l. (I have been this whole time. I can still understand English and write it, I just can't speak it.)" Robin said explaining the situation.

"Hey what's going on? I'm still here and I want to know what's happening," Wally said getting impatient because he was excluded from the conversation. "You never answered my other question by the way," Wally added looking at his friend. Robin only glared at him and then turned back to Batman.

"Am de gând să fie bine? (Am I going to be okay?)" Robin asked looing only a little scared and doing a fair job of hiding his true panicking emotions inside.

"I'm going to do a head scan and check to see if your concussion is worse than first assumed. If everything's clear, then your condition should dissipate within time," Batman said already wheeling Robin to the machine.

* * *

><p>When they re-entered the room, Kid Flash was still there waiting, Robin was fast asleep. The rest of the team had left earlier that morning. Artemis to her apartment with her mom. Megan and Superboy went to explore Happy Harbor and go grocery shopping and Kaldur went to Atlantis for the day. They had stayed around to see if Robin would wake up in the morning but had to leave once they knew the little bird would be alright. Wally had asked Barry and Iris if it was okay for him to stay and be there when Robin woke up, and they had agreed.<p>

When KF saw Batman he flashed right over to him and began bombarding him with questions.

"So did you find anything? If you did, is it serious? IS Robin going to die? Should I go get the rest of the team? Should they be here? Is Robin going to be okay? DID you actually find something? Will he be able to speak English when he wakes up? What language wa-"

"Kid Flash!" Batman growled causing immediate silence from the young teenager.

"Sorry," Wally mumbled very much humbled by the Bat glare that he was being faced with right then.

"Robins head scan didn't show any abnormalities. Him not being able to speak English is just a side effect of the concussion and so his brain resorted to his original language, Romanian. He should be able to speak English again in a few days' time. Now if you don't mind, I have other things to attend to right now then answering all of your questions," Batman growled before giving one last glance to his bird and walking off, to report back to the Watchtower.

Wally watched as the Batman walked out and then took his seat again by Robin's bed and waited until his friend woke up again. He had a full supply of snacks and a few magazines to look at, so that should keep him entertained for a few minutes...

**Authors Note**- I don't really know how this chapter ended up, but I hope it was good :) The whole Romanian thing though will add up to other things in the story and next chapter will have the team wondering about Robin again unless you would rather have one chapter about the team trying to interpret Robin and all or I can just carry on. Well tell me all your opinions on it, it really doesn't matter to me much. Anyways, hope you guys liked it and thanks for all the reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note-Thanks for all the reviews! I have now made the 100 mark! That has not happened to me yet so I'm like jumping up and down! Anyways on with the story. I would like to specifically thank Reining3 for their awesome suggestion, which I will be using :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice**

Today Robin was released from the infirmary and aloud to walk around. The only bad part about it was that he still couldn't speak English. This seemed to really piss Wally of the most. It's not like Robin could do anything about it, he was stuck.

The rest of the team was fine with it, as long as he had a paper and pencil with him. Most of the time though Robin could just help himself and avoid having to talk with people, and Batman hadn't had any missions for them, not that Robin would be going on one anyways.

So Robin was sitting on the couch in the living room, typing away. He was trying to improve the security of the Justice League since he had been able to hack into that. If he ever met his better in hacking, they would really need to work for it.

"Hey, have you seen my phone?" Wally said has he sped into the room, causing random papers to float around. He then began checking under the couch cushions, even lifting Robin up to look under the one he was sitting on.

"Este scris în frigider. (It's in the fridge.)" Robin said, completely unfazed at all.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, you can't talk," Wally said a little bitterly, before walking away.

Robin was a little ticked at this statement. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't speak English! At least he could understand what everyone was saying and be able to communicate a little. He wasn't some little kid who hadn't learned to talk yet! It wasn't his fault that he got a concussion and now is stuck in this situation! Wally thinks this is hard for him, but what if he was in Robins shoes?

So getting up off of the couch and setting down his very important work, Robin went after Wally.

"Hei! Ce a fost asta? (Hey! What was that for?)" Robin yelled after the speedster. The said speedster turned around and looked at him with a very angry face.

"I _still_can't understand you, so why are you still talking to me?"

"De ce eşti supărat pe mine pentru asta? Nu e ca e vina mea! (Why are you mad at me for this? It's not like it's my fault!)" Robin yelled at him, his eyes glaring beneath his mask.

"I am still not able to understand you!"

"Apoi ieşiţi striga la mine dacă nu eşti supărat pe mine! (Then quit yelling at me if you can't understand me!)"

"Robin, it's completely useless for you to even _try_and yell at me! I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU"RE SAYING!" KF said really slowly.

"De ce oamenii cred, că oamenii care vorbesc alte limbi, trebuie să fie vorbit foarte încet şi cu voce tare? Noi nu sunt surzi! (Why do people think, that people who speak other languages, need to be spoken to very slowly and loudly? We are not deaf!)"

They both now stood toe to toe and neither looked like they were backing down. It was a completely pointless argument and it seemed like Wally was getting bored since Artemis wasn't there to argue with him. Because of all the loud yelling in the two different languages, it drew attention, specifically to the Batman.

"What's going on in here?" he growled, making KF jump and Robin to have a satisfied smirk on his face, but then immediately told Batman how KF was being so idiotic.

"El este supărat pe mine pentru că eu nu pot "vorbi". (He's mad at me because I can't "talk".)" Robin said angrily.

"Este adevărat că e? (Is that really it?)" Batman questioned. It was unlike his ward to get into a meaningless argument.

"El a fost ca aceasta pentru un timp. Am fost doar el spune că el a plecat telefonul său în frigider, când a fost la fel ca "Am uitat sa vorbesti in cant" ca am fost un fel de copil mic. (He's been like this for a while. I was just telling him that he left his phone in the fridge when he just was like 'I forgot you can't talk' like I was some kind of little kid.)" Robin explained using his hands for effect.

"Ce fel de prost frunze telefonul lor în frigider? (What kind of idiot leaves their phone in the fridge?)" Batman said.

"An idiot like KF," Robin said before gasping. "Hey I can speak English again!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Deci, cum a fost astăzi de formare? (So, how was training today?)" Batman asked Robin, just getting more on Wally's nerves.

"Fantastic! Superboy lovit cap la cap într-adevăr astăzi. (Awesome. Superboy really kicked butt)."

"You guys are unbelievable!" KF said before throwing his hands up and stomping away from them. The two that were left in the room only laughed, or in Batman's case smirked slightly. Oh the joys of getting KF.

* * *

><p>A few more days passed and Batman finally proclaimed Robin healed. Batman was still a little worried over his little bird though and still a little angry at the team for letting him get hurt, but it had lessoned over the past few days.<p>

Another thing had happened over the past few days as well. It seemed that since the day Haley's circus was coming back in town, the commercials would appear more and more. This caused Robin to also disappear more and more. He tried to avoid the team and didn't spend as much time at the mountain. He would randomly snap at them, but he would apologize immediately and then speed off to his room.

None of the team members had any idea what was going on with the kid. They had thought that since Robin had gotten better the whole thing that had happened beforehand was forgotten. They had no idea that the problem had only increased.

The whole matter made KF very curious and he was going to get to the bottom of it. So he decided to get everyone, minus Robin of course, and have a little chat.

"Guys... we need to talk...about Robin."

**Authors Note- well I hope you liked it Reining3. I tried and almost completely screwed it up! I accidently had KF commenting on something Robin said in Romanian and then I was "oh crap." I fixed it, I think, and it should be all good now. Anyways thanks for all those reviewers who got me to 100! That totally just made my week! I thought it was really funny how I got my 101 review as I was writing this! Well hope all of you liked it and sorry for the vagueness of the last section there but I'll have the angst part up next. I thought it would be too big of a mix to go from humorous to depressed in like two seconds. Wow this is really long...please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

_"Guys... we need to talk...about Robin."_

"I agree something is wrong and, as a team, we should try to help him," Kaldur said. With how Robin had been acting it was starting to affect the whole team and if it kept up it would probably be disbanded.

"He has seemed very angry and sad lately. I can feel it radiating off of him," Megan added with concern.

"That's exactly my point. He's my best bud and you all know he won't talk about anything unless we have some sort of blackmail, and sometimes not even then, but I just want to help him," Wally exclaimed plopping himself down on the couch. "Sometimes I feel so detached from him and like he doesn't trust me to be able to confide in me with his problems."

"Maybe we should just give him some time. I wouldn't want everyone prying around in my life, you could just make it worse," Artemis added, thinking about her own home life. She would hate it if someone forced her to talk about it and so why be a hypocrite and force Robin to?

"But this isn't the normal wrong, something is seriously wrong and if we _don't_ do anything it could also get worse," Wally said trying to keep his voice calm so as not to start a fight with Artemis.

"Well what do you propose we do, Wally, if he won't talk about it willingly?" Kaldur asked knowing Artemis was bound to start yelling at the speedster.

"I know this is going to sound bad but... I think we should have him followed. Who knows where he goes when he wonders off alone!"

"That goes way over the line! There's probably a reason he goes _alone_, he doesn't want anyone else to know! What about his secret identity?" Artemis yelled, outraged at the idea.

"Wally, I agree with Artemis. Robin has his identity a secret for a reason we-"

"We can't go sneaking behind his back just because we are curious and use "being worried" as an excuse! He would never forgive us!" Artemis interrupted.

"What about the whole Romanian thing? Did anyone know that that was his first language? What if it had happened and Batman wasn't there?"

Silence only greeted Wally.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. That was just a wakeup call telling us that we know diddly squat about Robin! What about his nightmare too? Who knows what that was about? I have seen Robin go against the Joker and other villains completely fearless, and if that didn't scare him what did? We can't be a team if we don't know each other's strengths and weaknesses! It just doesn't work like that!" Wally explained. All of these things had been circling around his mind and it was about time he got them out. He was Robin's best friend and he didn't know anything about him, where Robin knew everything about them.

"As much as I hate to admit this...Wally has a point about the whole weakness thing. What if Batman wasn't there, we wouldn't know what to do," Artemis sighed. "We can't be a team if we don't know the limits of each other," Kaldur nodded along.

"Thank you, Artemis," that was a first for Wally. "Robin probably knows everything about us. I wouldn't put it past him to watch security tapes and hack into our personal stuff. He's a bat and that's what they do, so why can't we do the same to him?"

"Wouldn't he catch us though?" Megan asked the first thing she had said in a while.

"Robins off his game right now, so this is practically out only opportunity to find out the secrets of the mysterious Boy Wonder."

"I thought we were doing this to help him?" she asked innocently.

"We are. It may sound harsh but it's for his own good. He needs to learn that we are his family and that he can trust us."

The team looked at him in silence. Conner then spoke up for the first time during the conversation.

"I think we should. I've heard him when he has a nightmare at night and that's the only way I knew what was happening when he was injured. He is injured now, though not in the same way, and I want to help him," he said very serious but he had a strange look in his eye that none of the team members had seen before, worry and concern.

Seeing that Conner agreed Megan did also and slowly Kaldur nodded too. The last was Artemis.

"I still feel like we are over stepping ourselves. If he finds out then he may never grow to trust us completely ever. He is a friend and teammate, he doesn't deserve this from us," she said.

"You are either with us or you can get out of the way," Wally told her.

"Fine," she resigned. Maybe she could prevent them from doing something they would regret later...

**Authors note: yeah, it's a bit short but next chapter will for sure be longer. Batman and Robin will also have an appearance. This chapter was mainly the team trying to show concern and then get the whole show going. Hope you guys liked it, even if it wasn't the best. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while between school, homework, volleyball, football games, and just plain life, I've been a bit busy. But I'm updating now!**

_"Fine," she resigned. Maybe she could prevent them from doing something they would regret later..._

They had all agreed, for once in their lives. What the surprising thing was though, was that it was one of Wally's plans. None of them actually wanted to hurt the bird but their curiosity and worry about him got the better of them. Who knew if it would make the situation better... or worse?

The team was still in the living room and had just finished discussing their plan when Batman appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. From the regular bored and stoic look on his face, it seemed he hadn't heard any of their conversation. Megan looked just about ready to spill, Kaldur looked a bit guilty, Artemis just looked angry, Conner was just Conner, but Wally was somehow cool and collected. Maybe it was because he had been waiting for something like this to happen or just being around the Bat's for so long. He was glad that Robin had given him a few pointers to help him pick out what kind of mood Bats was in. And if Batman had found out they were trying to figure out Robin's secret identity his mouth would be in a frown and jaw tense instead of a somewhat relaxed bored expression, which he now wore.

"Where is Robin and why is he not with you?" Batman asked, as blunt as ever.

Choosing to speak part of the truth, since the Batman would be able to pick out a complete lie right off the bat. (Ha-ha I didn't intend for that pun) "We were talking about going to Haley's circus but he said he didn't want to go, so is now in his room," Wally replied.

Batman turned his head sharply to take a good look at the speedster, as if he detected some sort of lie, before he stalked off to find the bird.

After Batman had left the room Wally turned to the others with a curious expression on his face.

"What's his problem?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"He's Batman he always has a problem with you,"

* * *

><p>After Batman was out of sight he practically ran to his son's room. He had been so stupid! He was too preoccupied with Batman and Wayne industries to not even notice that the very thing that had been taken from Dick was coming back to haunt him.<p>

Bruce knocked on the door softly and waited for a response. He got a soft "come in," before he pushed open the door to find Dick Grayson sitting on the floor by his bed looking at his holographic computer.

"Richard," he said causing the boy to look at him surprised, he only called him that when something was serious.

"Is something wrong?" he immediately questioned.

"Yes, there's something wrong..." Bruce began. "How can I be called the world's greatest detective and not even notice when there is something wrong with my own son?" he said with so much sorrow and sincerity Dick knew it was coming from his fellow orphan and not the masked vigilante that he saw. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize... I should have noticed," he rambled on.

Robin only looked at him with his bright blue eyes, stood up, and hugged his father. Batman returned the hug immediately and squeezed so hard never wanting to let him go, never wanting anything to happen to his ward, his little bird, his son...

"I love you son," he said tenderly, caressing his head.

"I love you too, dad," Robin said softly into Bruce's chest. He had only ever called Bruce, dad, a few times and only when he was delusional or scared, but now it just felt right.

Unbeknownst to the two bats the team stood in the open doorway. Megan was trying to hold back tears at the tender moment; she never knew that Batman could be so fatherly. Wally was completely dumbfounded. Batman rarely showed emotion and for him to actually hug someone, even if it was Robin, and say I love you, it was beyond believable, but there it was, in front of him. He just couldn't help but just stare at them; he wished that his dad could have been that way with him...

Conner, Kaldur, and Artemis were all having that same thought as Wally. Their fathers all had no part in their life, or in Artemis's case, taught them to be assassins. Conner was secretly jealous of the bird and wished that maybe Superman could one day see him that way. Kaldur watched with a small smile on his lips and was glad that maybe, since Batman was here, that he could fix Robin and then the team wouldn't have to. Artemis looked quizzically at the bats, she knew Batman and Robin were close, as partners, but she had no idea that they were father and son; it was only one more clue to the puzzle that was the boy wonder. If only they knew...

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry if Batman was a little OCC but I just couldn't resist it was just perfect father son bonding thing going on there. Next chapter shall be more father son bonding time, because Batman has to make Robin feel better, of course, and keep him distracted. I also want to take a moment here to remember all the 9/11 victims. A terrible tragedy and I pray for all the lives it had taken and for all the people it had affected. May God bless you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Well this is a little overdue... Sorry about that but all i can say is that life got in the way. Woops...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

When Batman and Robin came out of Robin's room the team quickly went back to doing ordinary things, acting like they had not seen anything, though Batman probably knew. They did not call him the Batman for nothing, even if he did screw up big time.

"Robin, go ahead I will be there in a minute, I need to talk to the team," Batman said in his gravelly voice. Robin was a little jealous that Batman did not want to talk to him, but there must be a good reason for it. Hopefully Batman would make it up to him later.

As the computer announced Robin's departure, Batman began speaking.

"You're going to the circus," Batman said, not as a question but a clear statement.

"Yes," Wally said, answering anyways, Batman shot him a glare, signaling that it was, in fact, a rhetorical question.

"And you seem to think that everyone must go?" Batman asked, looking at each in turn.

Aqualad was the first to speak next.

"We thought it would be a good team building exercise," he said calmly.

"Have you ever considered the reason why Robin refuses to go?" Batman asked. No one questioned him in knowing that they were pressuring Robin into going to the circus, it was just expected.

"We just thought he didn't want to hang out with us. It wouldn't be the first time," Wally grumbled.

Batman glared, "You don't know him and you don't know his life. He has a very strict training schedule and he can't waste time on trivial things such as 'hanging out' understood?"

The team nodded.

"So Robin will not be going to the circus and you will no longer be questioning his motives," Batman said before turning on his heal and exiting the mountain.

Once the team heard the computerized woman's voice, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Breaking the silence, Wally said, "I believe that is the first encounter we have had with Daddy Bats."

The team only nodded.

* * *

><p>"So what did you have to talk to the team about?" Robin asked the moment Batman stepped out of the transporter.<p>

"It's none of your concern," Batman said brushing past him and going to change into Bruce Wayne.

"But you said you had to talk to the team about something, aren't I part of the team too?" Robin asked. He did not like it when Batman excluded him and especially when everyone else was hogging Batman. He was his mentor.

"There mentors just asked me to say a few things to them and you didn't need to be there for that," Batman said or now Bruce Wayne.

"Okay..." Robin said with a questioning eyebrow raised as they both made their ways upstairs in their true selves.

"So, Dick, what do you want to do tonight?" Bruce asked looking at his son.

"What? Don't you have to patrol?"

"All the major villains are locked up in Arkham and I'm pretty sure the Gotham Police can handle one night without me. It's not all the time I get to spend a night with my son," Bruce said with a smile when he noticed Dicks face lighting up. It was a rare occurrence when Bruce did not go out as Batman, and even rarer when they actually spent father son time away from being Batman and Robin.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked tentatively. He did not want some innocent people dying from the joker just because he wanted to be selfish with Bruce.

"Yup, now hurry up or we will miss our reservations," Bruce said as he pulled on a jacket. Dick sped a head and jumped in the car, ready for a night with Bruce, maybe it would help keep his mind off of things.

* * *

><p>Later at Wayne Manor...<p>

Dick and Bruce had just returned to Wayne Manor and were now at the home computer. During their conversation over dinner Facebook had been brought up. So being the sociable billionaire that Bruce was, he needed to get one to keep up his looks.

"What does it mean to like something?" Bruce asked _another_ question.

"It just shows that you have an interest in that thing or you think someone's status is funny or whatever," Dick said calmly, he would take any time he could get with Bruce, even if it was because Bruce wasn't up with the latest technological fashion.

"But why couldn't I just comment on it and say that I thought that was funny?"

"Because it's quicker and easier. Also all your likes show up on your homepage, like bands or foods, for instance." Bruce seemed to understand this and decided to like his first thing, playboy. Dick only giggled softly before another question.

"So what do I set as my status?"

"Anything you are doing I guess. Some people like to go crazy and put every detail of their life down but I just put down occasionally something funny that happened. Others like to put lyrics of songs or quotes and things," Dick said patiently.

"So I can put on here 'At the Mansion' and that would be normal?"

"I uh... guess so..."

"Well why anyone would want to know that. That just gives my enemies total access to my ware bouts! People will know all this information about me and they can get it at a click of a button! You know what I don't think we should have Facebook! Go get rid of yours now!" Bruce said, protectively as Dick grudgingly got rid of both Facebook's. He did not get this sight and did not see the point. He didn't care if it was the new 'thing' he didn't want people knowing all his activities and whereabouts while also getting personal information from his 'likes.' Kids these days...

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha I win again!" Bruce exclaimed. To Dick it was just weird to see Bruce both confused and happy in one whole day; usually all he got was boredom and anger. Change can be good.<p>

"That's no fair! You're a real detective and so that just ruins the game for me!" Dick shouted back angry at how Bruce beat him five times straight.

"This game should be good practice for your detective skills and clue has always been one of my favorites," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, next time I'm picking the game."

* * *

><p>"So what movie are we watching?" Bruce asked looking at his son. They had already gone to dinner, discovered Facebook, and played a board game, so a movie was next on their list. "How about the godfather?"<p>

"No!" Dick said quickly, he couldn't watch that movie another time, even if his life depended on it. Then seeing his hurt fathers face added quickly, "I thought we could try something different this time. How about the Lion King?"

Bruce gave him a funny look saying something like, "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Hey, it's my favorite Disney movie," Dick defended himself.

"Okay, its fine with me."

During the movie they both laughed at all the silly jokes and Dick made sure to cover his eyes when Mufasa died, it was just a little to similar to how his own parents died. He had completely forgotten about that part in the movie and only brought on the similar feelings he had been having the whole week. Bruce, sensing this, brought Dick closer to him with his arm and they sat throughout the rest of the movie like that.

Once the movie was done they popped in Indiana Jones. Dick fell asleep about halfway through, so it was only Bruce up when Alfred came in the door. Alfred had been gone the whole week to visit a sick relative.

"Master Bruce how was your evening?" he inquired softly, noticing the sleeping boy, as he put his coat away in the hall closet.

"I think we had a nice time, it looked like Dick enjoyed himself. We went out to eat, he showed me this weird, stalker site on the internet, played some games, and then settled down for a movie," Bruce said as he gently set Dick down on the couch and motioned Alfred to talk with him in the kitchen, so as not to wake him.

"That sounds wonderful and how have you been?"

"I've been okay," Bruce said softly. He knew there was no way around it but with Alfred he should have known better then to even hope.

"Are you sure, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked gently, he knew this was a tough week and was deeply sorry about missing it.

"It's been many years now, Alfred, I think I can handle myself," Bruce said grabbing a mug of coffee and looking out the window.

"I know, sir, I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk," Alfred said as he watched Bruce. They sat in a moment of silence before Bruce broke it.

"Haley's Circus is back in town," he said bluntly, turning back towards Alfred. Alfred showed the slightest hint of surprise, being away he hadn't seen the commercials.

"Is Master Dick alright?"

"He had a pretty tough few days. The team kept bringing it up and asking if he wanted to go with them. They took it the wrong way when he said no." Alfred only nodded. "The worst part is though, is that I didn't even notice until they were talking about it right in front of me!" Bruce said slamming his mug on the table, spilling a little.

"Now, Master Bruce, you can't blame yourself, you had other things on your mind," Alfred tried to calm him down.

"That's no excuse."

"It's a perfectly reasonable one. ON this day many years ago your parents died, you are allowed to feel sadness like any other human being, especially in this case!" Alfred said. He hardly ever raised his voice, but he wouldn't here Bruce putting himself down over this. He couldn't have his 'son' going back into that sink hole of depression.

Bruce bowed his head and silently put his mug in the sink and cleaned up the spill. He made way to leave the room, when Alfred grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure he understands, just... don't be so hard on yourself, Master Bruce," Alfred said before letting him walk away.

**Authors Note: hope you liked. I tried to make this one a little light hearted and explain a few things. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner rather than later, but I can say right now that I probably won't be updating next weekend because it's HOMECOMING! And then I have a bunch of Volleyball tournaments so I can't really say when I will be updating next but it should be within three weeks. **

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: so I guess I have updated later rather than sooner... Uh sorry about that. My only excuse is that life got in the way. Like I said before I had homecoming, then my birthday, volleyball, and football games. Now that all of that is done though, I should be able to update more often!**

**I would also like to thank my lovely beta wolfram003!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"So why have you gathered us all here?" Artemis asked. The whole team, minus Robin, had been text-messaged by Wally that they had a meeting because it was urgent.

"Because—you know how we have been talking about the whole Robin issues recently?"  
>The team nodded.<br>"Well, let's stop just talking about it and start doing stuff. I have a few ideas of what we can do, and I plan to put them into action," Wally said as he handed out a sheet with detailed plans of each item listed to everyone in the group. Wally waited a few moments before Artemis spoke up, the first one to argue.

"You want us to search his room here, follow him home and search his room there, stalk him, and read his mind? Are you crazy! That is going way overboard! How can you even expect him to trust us after this?"

"I'm just trying to do what's right for him!" Wally shouted back.

"Well, this is just plain wrong. I don't even know how you can still think you're right. Have you even looked at what you're doing? You are completely invading Robin's life, snooping to find something that he has specifically tried to hide. Would you like it if I went through all your personal things and judged you? Would you like it if, just because you were acting a little bit differently, I felt I had to stalk you? You are overreacting, Wally. What if you don't like what you find? What's not seen is hidden for a reason," Artemis ranted as she got right into Wally's face and ended her tirade in a deadly whisper. Her eyes were narrowed slits but conveyed sadness through them. Her body language showed that she was tense and angered, her hairs standing on end like those on a frightened cat.

"Maybe Artemis is right, Wally. Maybe we shouldn't go through with it," Megan spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We can't just stop now. We are so close," Wally said with ferocity.

"If you are going to do this to your best friend and ally, then I will have no part in it. I'm done," Artemis said before stalking off towards the zeta beam. She then turned back for one last word, "And I'm surprised at you, Kaldur. You should know better."  
>Kaldur looked properly ashamed as the computer announced her departure.<p>

"Do any of you want to leave, too?" Wally asked, looking at each in turn. All of them suddenly became interested in their shoes when his gaze landed upon them, but none left.

"Good, then let's get started."

* * *

><p>"I just got Robin out of the mountain but only for about an hour. We have to hurry," Wally said to the remaining teammates who were in on the plan. Artemis had left only a few hours earlier, and Robin had walked in a few minutes afterward. They hadn't found an opportunity to discuss the plan in further detail, but it seemed that Wally had taken it into his own hands by creating a distraction.<p>

Wally, Kaldur, Superboy, and Megan all made their way through the mountain's winding hallways until they came to Robin's room. He didn't stay there that often, usually only a few random weekends. It just so happened that he was staying there that particular weekend, which would make it the best time to search.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll search his computer. Kaldur, you search his desk; Megan, you look in the closet; and Conner, you'll keep guard."  
>They all made signs of agreement.<p>

When they made it to Robin's door, a troubled thought entered their minds.

"Don't you think Robin will have security systems since he is Batman's partner?" Superboy voiced the thought.

"Yeah, but the least we can do is try. He can't be that paranoid, can he? I mean he just left a minute ago. You would think it would take a moment to lock his room up good and tight. Checking his room is only a precaution, though, because I doubt that he will have much personal stuff in here," Wally said as he began moving his hands over Robin's door. "Conner, use your x-ray vision to find any traps."

Conner put his hand on his temple and concentrated. When it seemed that a normal person would be sweating, he finally turned to Wally.

"I don't see anything," he shrugged.

"Let's go in, then," Megan said as she tried to doorknob. She tried turning it only to have it reject her and stop midway. "It's locked," was all she said before releasing the handle and walking to stand next to Conner.

"Well, good thing I know how to pick locks!" Wally said, producing a paperclip and some other tools.

"But I thought that's what bad people do," Conner questioned.

"It is if you use it in the wrong way, like breaking into someone's house," Wally explained as he stuck out his tongue in concentration.

"But isn't that kind of what we're doing?" Megan asked.

"I thought we already answered this question," Wally replied, getting annoyed. That shut them up, and they didn't talk again until a satisfying click signaled their entrance into the ominous lair of the bird.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything else I mentioned in here. I just like to play with other people toys.

Also, a huge thanks to my beta wolfram003 :) Now here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review if you feel up to it :)

_A satisfying click signaled their entrance into the ominous lair of the bird._

Wally walked in slowly at first, taking in his surroundings before signaling for the others to file in. He switched on the light to reveal a plain and desolate room. There was nothing setting it apart from any other unused room in the mountain. It had a few extra papers, probably homework, and clothes in the closet, but that was all. The walls, as well as the soft carpet, were a dull gray. They wouldn't have known it was Robin's room if they hadn't been told.

"Well, it doesn't look like this will give us a lot of information about him, but it wouldn't hurt to try," Wally finally said with a regretful expression. This clearly wouldn't be as beneficial as he had first hoped.

He made his way to the computer that was lying peacefully on the perfectly made bed, not that Rob slept much. The others made their way to their predestined location.

He slipped some gloves on. He knew if Rob ever found out, he would check for fingerprints like all good detectives. With that thought in mind, he opened the laptop. It glowed to life and went to a screen asking for a password. Wally stared at the screen for a while, thinking what his friend's password would be. Maybe the hint would help?

Wally clicked the little hint icon and a bunch of random numbers and letters scrambled together came up. Of course the hacker of the team would have it encrypted! But that was it! Robin had once showed Wally a little bit of hacking—just the basics, but maybe that would be enough. So Wally began to slowly and tediously hack, or at least he tried to hack.

Meanwhile, Megan was walking into the closet. At first sight, all she saw were a few shirts, skinny jeans, hoodies, shoes, and Robin costumes. She was actually somewhat surprised at how many he had; the whole team could dress up as Robin if they wanted to.

Megan then brushed those thoughts aside and began searching the closet more thoroughly. Other than the clothes, which she studied individually, there were a few boxes. She peered inside one and saw a bunch of files. She then flipped open the file placed on top and found some more encrypted code. It looked like it might be some sort of mission file, but she really had no idea; it was gibberish to her.

"Wally, I found a bunch of encrypted files," she called out to the redhead.

"Well, take a picture of a few of them, and then we can try and figure them out later," he replied back with a softer voice. Who knew when the ninja would sneak up on them? The whole point of having Conner stand guard was so that he would hear Robin's heartbeat when he came in close proximity because they wouldn't be able to detect him any other way.

"But I don't have a camera," Megan sighed.

"Here, use my phone," Wally said throwing his cell phone at her. She caught it with her telekinesis and then took a few photos of the first file.

After finding a few more boxes of similar stuff, she was about to give up searching the closet when she came upon a small box in the back corner that was hard to see since it was behind two large boxes and shoved upward into the shelving. Megan got on her hands and knees to get a better look and then reached up and plucked it from its position. The box was nothing special: a simple black box with a white bow. Feeling the tension building inside her, she lifted the lid. Inside was green fabric. She shifted over her fingers and unfolded it in front of her. It looked like an old hero costume. It was a green leotard with the red and yellow but instead of the R that was in corner, like she had seen in pictures of Robin from the past, there was a cursive G, and all around the G was blood.

"Wally, I think I found something," she said softly still staring at the cloth. Sensing her tone, Wally came barging in.

"Oh my gosh. What is that!" he exclaimed. He was familiar with Robin's old costume, but never had there been a G on it.

"I don't know. I found it in a little box hidden in the shelving," Megan explained to the redhead.

"Is that blood on it?" he asked as he reached out for the costume.

"I believe so. What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea, but take some pictures, and we can study it later," he said before walking back to the computer. Megan gazed after him then carefully folded the treasured item and putting it back into its rightful place.

During this time, Kaldur was over by Robin's desk. It was as neat and organized as any CEO with their own personal maids would be. It didn't really surprise Kaldur much since an easy way to stay separate and unknown was to be neat and organized. He wondered what Robin's bedroom looked like at his real home.

Kaldur then began leafing through papers and books to maybe find some data. He found a few Sherlock Holmes books: a no-brainer there. He found some other mystery novels, a sketch book, a photo album, and a bunch of electronic stuff that Kaldur could only try to understand. In the sketch book, there were a few pictures that resembled the team but didn't seem quite finished. Yet as Kaldur continued to flip through it, he saw that the pictures grew darker and more sinister looking. There were some sketches of Gotham villains in action.

"Hey, Wally, take a look at this," he called to the leader for this mission. Wally stopped what he was doing once again and came over to look at what Kaldur was holding. "It's a sketchbook," Kaldur said unnecessarily.

"Holy crap! Who knew Rob could draw. These are amazing and a good way to get into people heads," Wally explained matter of factly. The team looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I read it somewhere," he tried to explain. They all just went back to what they were doing.

Kaldur then opened the photo album and found pictures of him and the team. It was kind of startling at first, seeing that Robin had a sentimental side to him. There were pictures of the team when they were first founded with a caption saying "the founding members" in Robin's small, neat cursive. Kaldur smiled in spite of himself and slowly put the album back in its original location.

Next, Kaldur saw a pile of CDs on the corner of the desk. He picked a few up to see if he and Robin had about the same taste. The first one he picked up was an album for Five Finger Death Punch and looked a little bit too out there for Kaldur. The next one was a simple orchestral album. They were two totally different genres, but he could see Robin listening to both. He went through the last three cds and found two more similar to the first and one similar to the second.

The next thing Kaldur went through was Robin's homework. He knew it probably wouldn't give him much information, and that was why he had left it for last. He picked up the first book, which happened to be an AP calculus book. It seemed kind of strange that a thirteen-year-old kid would be taking an AP class.

"Wally, did you know that Robin took AP classes?" he called out, looking through the rest of the books, which were all AP.

"I had no idea. How many does he take?"

"It seems just about every hour. It seems Batman doesn't just push him in training but also in school."

Wally nodded and went back to work. Kaldur then caught sight of the top of one of Robin's assignments where it read "name." Kaldur then searched through all the documents to see if Robin had slipped up and written his name on one page. He flipped through them so fast that he ended up getting a paper cut, but that didn't stop him from trying to find out Robin's identity. He then realized that he was having no luck, and there was no name. He sighed and then pushed away from the desk to see what Wally was up to.

Wally and Megan were both sitting on Robin's bed trying to hack into his computer. It seemed both individuals had just about as much luck as Kaldur had, but that was no reason to give up.

Wally was sitting Indian style with his tongue sticking out punching in random keys hoping one would lead into the depths of Robin's computer. Then he suddenly let out a yelp of joy.

"I'm in!" he shouted thrusting his fists in the air as he began searching through the documents as quickly as he could, while the others watched silently.

Little did they know that Robin, away on some busy errand, had just gotten an alert that someone had hacked into his computer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: So I guess I haven't updated in a while. Hehe… yeah well see I had exams and it's the Christmas season and what not, so I was a little busy… Please don't be too mad at me. I made sure to get this out as a Christmas present and please excuse any errors. I'm pretty sure you guys would probably like this as soon as possible so this one does not have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

_Little did they know that Robin, away on some busy errand, had just gotten an alert that someone had hacked into his computer._

Robin looked down at the beeping device at his wrist. The red light flashing on and off, alerting him to the intruder. He quickly turned it off, hopped on his R-cycle, and sped on his way towards Mount Justice, the place where his computer was located.

It seemed strange that someone would be hacking into it; he was one of the best hackers and had taken many precautions. Maybe the base was under attack again? He thought about all his friends there and it only made him go faster. They could be in danger and what was he doing? Running a few errands in town. He couldn't let that be the decision between life and death. If he could only run there as fast as Wally, swim under the seas like Kaldur, fly like Megan, or even hop toward the mountain like Conner, he would get there in time. Instead he was stuck on a human made device that seemed incredibly slow compared to the meta-humans abilities. He only wished he would make it there in time...

* * *

><p>Back at the mountain...<p>

Wally, Megan, and Kaldur were all crowded around Robin's computer searching through his files. They saw things from pictures of them to horrid crime scenes covered in blood. They looked at his history on the internet and saw what he had been researching in the past few days. They saw some rare bird, which must have been a school project and then pentagon security systems.

While searching through his documents they saw a folder labeled team. Curious, they clicked on it and viewed what was inside. They each saw a folder with each of their names on it. Wally clicked on his first and saw pages on pages of information about him. His birth date, which hospital he was born at, who his parents were, where he had previously lived and where he lived now, how old he was when he first got his powers, the reason he does live with his aunt and uncle, and much more. He quickly exited the folder and looked at the others.

"See, he has all this information on us and we don't get to know shit about him!" he said infuriated. The others only nodded silently. They had known that bats tended to be a little stalker-ish and would find information whether someone wanted to tell them or not, they just didn't know it had gotten that far. What secrets did Robin know about them? Kaldur was thinking about whether Robin knew who his father was? Megan has gone pale at the face at Robin knowing that she was a while Martian. Wally was just getting redder by the minute that Robin had known about his parents. Why didn't he tell any of them about this? Why did he have to be so secretive? Was there some alternative agenda that Robin had? Would he use it as blackmail?

All these thoughts ran through their heads as they went through the files page by page. The others looked discreetly away when the others file came up. When they were through they looked at his other documents.

"He even has files on the whole Justice League!" Wally exclaimed. "I don't understand how anyone can trust these people! It seems impossible!" As Wally got louder and louder the others only got quieter and quieter. They were shocked to say the least and had no idea how to handle it.

"Guys," Conner said softly.

"I don't think I can even look at him the same again!"

"Guys," Conner said again, louder.

"How could he do this to us? I trusted him! I trusted him to tell me the truth! I was completely open with him but he still had to go behind my back!"

"Guys!" Conner yelled, finally gaining everyone's attention. "I think Robins back," he said in the now eerie silence.

"Oh," Wally said before hurriedly closing down the files and telling everyone to get out of the room.

"Wait, Wally," Megan said grabbing his arm before he could speed away. "Don't you think Robin would have some kind of security on his computer if someone tried to hack it?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, um... I got an idea. You guys leave and I'll take care of it," he said before ushering them out and grabbing Rob's computer again and laid it on his lap.

* * *

><p>Robin jumped off of his motorcycle and let it crash into the wall as he pulled out his belt and buckled it across his chest. Without the slightest hesitation he stormed into the building and brought up the map of the mountain. He located all heat signatures and found that the team was all where they were supposed to be. Megan was in the kitchen with Conner in the adjacent family room, probably watching static. Kaldur and Artemis were both in their own separate rooms doing who knows what. Wally though was in his room staying completely still, which was unusual for KF. Maybe he had gone to see Robin and then the attackers got him. Maybe the team was completely unaware that they were infiltrated and Robin was the only one. He had to get in there quick and stop them before they got too much information and the League would be at the mercy of others.<p>

Robin went to the quickest air vent and found the clearest path to his room. The quickest way to take care of this was to go straight to the source. Now that he thought about it there were no other heat signatures in the room with Wally, which seemed quite strange. Maybe it was some type of virus that can get information but is somehow harmful to speedsters.

Robin couldn't dwell too much on it though; it would only drag his mind away from the mission at hand. He started crawling towards his room pausing every moment or so to look at the holographic screen on his wrist and check for any strange sounds. So far there weren't any, just silence. That could be a good or bad thing.

When he finally reached the air vent that led into his room, he stopped outside and surveyed the area. The vent was located to the right of his bedside table, so he couldn't get a good look at what was on top of his bed or past it. He would just have to chance it and trust his instincts in this situation.

The muscles in his legs were ready to spring as were the ones in his arms ready to throw. He knocked out the vent and was quickly upon his prey.

* * *

><p>Wally was still lying on Robin's bed with the computer in his lap when Megan contacted him telepathically.<p>

"He should be right there. He is taking a strange route though, we didn't even see him come in the mountain," she cautioned him, he nodded in understanding before he realized that she couldn't see him, and gave a quick answer instead.

He had just leaned back on the pillows when an explosion happened to the right of him and suddenly a small human was attacking him. With his battle instincts ready he tried to fight off the predator to no avail, surprise had been on Robin's side. So Wally tried the next best thing.

"Robin, it's me Wally," he tried to reason with him. At the sound of his voice Robin stopped immediately and took him in, looking him up and down, before looking around the room.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" He quickly asked his eyes still roaming the room.

"Yeah, Rob, why would you ask?" Wally asked innocently.

"I got an alert that someone had hacked into my computer and went to investigate. I assumed the worst and made a plan to take back the base," Robin seriously said, not even batting an eyelid.

"Um okay... well my computer crashed, and you weren't here so I thought I would just use yours," Wally said sweetly.

"What was so important that you couldn't wait till I got back?" Robin asked lowering his guard, realizing there was no longer a threat.

"Well, I have this paper due tomorrow, it's supposed to be like eight pages, and I haven't even started."

"Yeah right. Tell me the real reason."

"I found this cool game online and it is so addicting, but then my computer crashed and I just HAD to get back to it," Wally said blending some of his words together.

"I knew it," Robin said shaking his head and mumbling under his breath something about "speedsters." He then seemed to question something and looked right back at his friend. "How'd you learn how to hack?"

"Well you of course, who else?" Wally shrugged as he went back to his game. Robin slowly walked away and grumbled under his breath.

"I really need to stop teaching him these things. Pretty soon he'll be the one sneaking up on me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: so I haven't really updated in a while... yeah... sorry about that. He he (nervous laugh) I've had a pretty hard time with writers block hopefully I can fix that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

After Robin had gotten back and found Wally using his computer; he let out a relieved sigh. At least it wasn't something bad, only a speedster who thought that he could bypass a Bats security. Robin left Wally to his computer and silently made his way to the living area, looking for the rest of his teammates.

When he walked in it seemed that everything was normal. Megan was cuddled next to Conner on the couch looking at some magazine while Artemis and Kaldur were engaged in a quiet game of chess off in the corner. When Robin took a closer look at what they were doing it confused him a bit. The magazine that was resting in Megan's lap was upside down and neither hers nor Conner's eyes followed the words or pictures on the page. Megan's face always gave away what she was thinking and from her crunched brow and down turned lips, he could tell that something was on her mind and it wasn't good. Conner usually remained stoic all the time anyways so Robin could not obtain any data from him.

Sliding his eyes over to Kaldur and Artemis he also noticed some peculiarities. For one the chess pieces hadn't moved from his and Kaldurs unfinished game of chess from yesterday, and two neither were actually concentrating on the board. Kaldur was looking at the main entrance into the room, possibly waiting for Robin's arrival? While Artemis just stared into space looking bored.

Robin, always a devious person, thought he would give them quite an entrance and then find out what's up. First Wally's acting strange and not the rest of the team. It seemed a little unbelievable that everyone would be having off moments, all at the same time...

So Robin leaped up into the crisscrossing beams that made up the mountains ceiling, making it a nice playground for one such as he, and starting swinging to where the two were. Once there he threw a batarang into the kitchen creating an explosion of noise in the quiet room. That was another thing off, why hadn't Conner heard him by now, his ninja skills couldn't be so far excelled as to be able to turn off the sound of his heartbeat?

Once the batarang was thrown everyone's head popped up to the source of the noise.

"Robin?" Kaldur asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Robin said breathing right into his ear.

"Holly Neptune's flippers!"**(1)**Exclaimed Kaldur immediately jumping up and hitting his head on the light fixture on the wall. "When did you get there, Robin?" Kaldur asked a little more calmly while rubbing his head.

"Now wouldn't you like to know," Robin cackled when his face suddenly turned serious, causing Kaldur's expression to change into a guilty one. "What's going on here?" Robin asked looking directly at Kaldur, his eyes boring into his very soul. Kaldur arranged his face into one of complete seriousness.

"Nothing, just a friendly game of chess."

"The same game that we were playing yesterday?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Well, I was asking Artemis for some pointers," Kaldur tried to cover causing Robin to turn his glare on her. She raised her hands in defense.

"Hey, I just got here. I have no idea what he's talking about. I was wondering the same thing," she said in her defense.

"Hmm something's fishy around here, and it's not just you Kaldur,"** (2)**Robin sad rubbing his chin in a mock thinking pose.

He then suddenly turned on Megan. Easy prey.

"So, Megan, what's got everybody's panties in a bunch?" the bird asked getting a little bit closer then was comfortable.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said trying to get up and escape Robin's investigation. Robin stopped her though by grabbing her arm.

"Is there something I should know?" he questioned all funniness gone and replaced solely by seriousness.

"Robin, it's really not that big of a deal. We all just watched a scary movie and are still a little bit freaked out," Megan explained with quick thinking.

"Really, that's it? Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place instead of looking all suspicious?" Robin said backing away and crossing his arms.

"I... We were embarrassed that we would be scared by something so fictional as ghosts," Kaldur explained.

"Oh, okay," Robin said a little disheartened. He knew something was going on and it wasn't a scary movie. He would just have to find another way to get the information.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and everyone was in bed, sleeping except for a certain little bird. He was too busy hacking the Justice Leagues computer, again. Darn Batman for changing the codes all the time and not telling him.<p>

The light from the screen lit up Robins face as he bent low over the keyboard. His eyes and fingers flitting back and forth as he typed in the long code to give him access to the confidential information.

After the strange run in with the team Robin knew he had to get to the bottom of it. He loved a challenge and he was generally curious, while also worried about his friends. What could they be hiding? And if they thought they could hide it from a bat, they were defiantly wrong.

"Yes!" Robin yelled throwing a fist in the air. He had finally done it even though Batman had added at least another dozen encrypted codes. Dick didn't really think that Batman necessarily wanted him out of the Leagues files, but wanted to use it as a learning experience, so he would become a better hacker. So learning experience, well at least, that's what Robin called it.

Now that Dick had gotten into the computer he could look at the video footage from earlier that day. He rewound it until just before he left for Happy Harbor.

Dick used to do this all the time when the team first started up, gaining information. Now that he knew and trusted them more, he didn't do it as often. The events of today though, proved that he needed to check up on them.

He watched as Wally came up to him with a list of food he wanted from the grocery store since he heard that Rob was going anyways. Though Robin tried to tell him that he wasn't going out, there was no arguing with the speedster so Dick went anyways. The moment he left though things started to become strange.

Wally immediately became serious, completely unlike him, and it seemed he was instructing the others on something. Too bad the cameras didn't pick up sound too. They then all got into motion and were heading for, _his_ room? That was strange. Why would they need to go in there? He saw Wally go in first followed by Kaldur and Megan, while Conner stood outside the door. Keeping watch?

Robin noticed Artemis wasn't there. So she really was telling the truth when she had no idea what was wrong with everyone. That cut her off the list.

Robin looked back at the screen watching Conner. It was too bad that Batman forbade Robin, or anyone else for that matter, to put cameras in their rooms. He said it was an invasion of privacy and he didn't want anyone hacking into their rooms to discover their secret identities, especially Robins. Batman did allow him to put high tech locks and cameras by his door though. How Wally got through that he would never know.

The one thing Robin did know was that he was going to have a serious chat with a certain speedster. The sooner the better.

**1. Yeah I know that's not really Kaldur... at all, but he needs to let loose a little bit. I guess.**

**2. When I wrote this part of the story I guess I really needed to make fun of Kaldur for some reason and maybe lighten the mood a bit.**

**I hope you guys still liked this chapter even if it was a bit scattered, in my opinion, and maybe a bit of a filler, but I tried to put a little bit of the plot in there. Hopefully anyways. Sorry about any errors, by the way, my computer is being really stupid and slow. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They really make my day :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back! Not as long of a break as last time and from now on I am trying to update something at least once a week, so if there isn't anything I give you guys full permission to badger me about it :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they always put a smile on my face: D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Robin slammed his laptop shut and shot out of bed. He was tracking down that speedster right now and demands what exactly he was doing in his room! Wally knew that he want allowed and it wasn't just because of Robin. Hello Batman! Now that is a huge head slapper right there! Robin doubted Wally even put the big bad bats into account, seeing as how Robin was pretty sure Wally didn't want to get skinned alive! And not to mention if Batman did find out, he would be dead! What was Wally thinking? He isn't just killing himself right now! He's killing the Megan, Conner, Kaldur, and Robin, not to mention the TEAM!

Robin's thoughts swirled in his furious mind as he stomped from his room over to the speedsters. That guy is going to wish he had never been born once he got done with him.

Once he made it to the said room he didn't even bother knocking, not like he deserved it anyway, he just knocked down the door into... an empty room.

"Crap, he went home tonight," Robin said out loud. He did contemplate going to Wally's house to torment him there, but then Batman would probably find out and then he would be dead before he even had the chance at killing Wally. So on to plan B...

Robin dragged his body back to his room and opened the laptop once again. He would check to see if they went through this first and then search his room for anything out of place. He was going to nail them the best way a detective knows how.

First thing first Robin checked to see which programs they accessed. Scrolling through the screens he noticed that they spent a lot of time in his word documents. That was strange.

Robin then looked at his recent documents and saw that they found the folder for each of individual team members.

"They probably took that one the wrong way," he mumbled to himself as he continued clicking on each individual program. They didn't access much apart from that, so Robin was done in no time and then began examining his room.

The first thing that met his eyes was his desk. As good a place to start as any. It seemed who ever searched this area was very careful in putting things back in there normal spot... Probably Kaldur. He would be the one to notice the patterns in which Robin placed his things. Though, it didn't look like it, Robin placed his things in exact locations that would look random to anyone else, apparently not Kaldur though.

The only thing he noticed that was off was that his history worksheet was on top of his English book instead of his math and that two of his CDs were switched. Very careful they were.

The team didn't have much time to search so Robin moved on to the closet, the next best place to search for things.

"Dang it!" he yelled as he ran straight for the box in the back. He knew he was stupid for leaving that here, but he didn't want Batman finding it. Bruce said he should get rid of it because it only caused him bad memories, but that didn't stop Dick. He tried to get it out of the house as soon as Bruce found it again and Mount Justice just happened to be a temporary hiding place.

Robin hoped they hadn't found it. That would be going too far.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

He wasn't hurting anyone and he was perfectly content with not sharing his identity with the others, he thought they were okay with that too. Apparently not. The truth is, some things just aren't meant to be shared.

Was it so wrong that Robin wanted to be treated like a normal kid? He hated it when people gave him that mixed look of pity and sympathy whenever they learned that he was an orphan. The League never treated him the same after they learned the news. They would always be very careful of letting him see people falling, or things dealing with the circus. Robin hated it though. He didn't want to be babied. How did they ever expect him to become a great hero one day when they didn't even let him face his greatest fear! It's not like he didn't see it every night, in his dreams. Every time his lids slid closed it was the first thing he saw. The blood, the bones sticking out at all the wrong angles, his mother's porcelain face twisted in to one of pain, frozen in time. Why didn't they understand that?

So was it so hard to believe that for once in his life Dick just wanted to have friends who appreciated him for who he was and didn't need to be burdened with the baggage of his past? But of course they would understand.

It only seemed like Artemis was the only one who truly got it, even if she didn't even realize it. She was ashamed of her past and she didn't want it to corrupt the team's image of her. How was Robin any different?

It just wasn't right.

Robin slammed his fist into the wall, breaking off a few chunks. Why didn't they know it wasn't right? They're heroes for God's sake! Is it so hard to distinguish between right and wrong?

Robin would have to show them. He wasn't weak and he didn't need protection. If they wanted to delve into his past they deserved what was coming to them.

* * *

><p>The next day Wally called an emergency meeting with the team members in on their evil plot. Robin was once again gone from the Mountain. Sometime during the wee hours of the morning Batman had called him away for some week long mission. Artemis was who knows where, so they didn't have to worry about her either.<p>

"Okay guys, you all know that Robins going to be gone for a week, so now is our chance," Wally said standing up in front of them all. They were all currently seated in the living room and since the TV wasn't on or other words, crashed on the floor broken from Supey's last episode, all eyes were on Wally.

"Well, what else can we do here; we already searched Robin's room?" Megan asked raising her hand tentatively. Wally shooed her hand down.

"This isn't a classroom. Anyway we can use this time to put the information together and compile a list, a very detailed list, which will point to one person. And that person is Robin," Wally said putting his fingertips together in the form of a tent as he paced back and forth, causing the carpet to have a few burns in it.

"But what if they list doesn't give us enough to go on?"

"Well its simple, we will just have to find other ways to collect information," Wally said plopping down with a random banana in his hand.

After a moment of silence Kaldur spoke up.

"I think Robins on to us."

"I agree. I do not think he was fooled by our 'scary movie' antics yesterday," Megan contributed. Supey just nodded along with whatever Megan said. Wally choked on his banana a bit and once clearing his throat with a loud gulp, spoke.

"We will work faster, and if you haven't noticed fast is my forte."

**Special thank you to ShoshonaTheRose for the awesome suggestion :) I also tried to make this just a smidge longer, I am really trying to work on my length it's just sometimes chapters just end where they want to...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, well I'm back after who knows how long. Seems my plan kind of failed... Seeing as I haven't updated in the longest time. Yeah...sorry about that. I could bore you with my excuses but I'll just get on with the story now.**

**Thanks though for all the reviews and for sticking with me. I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

the whole team minus Robin and Artemis were all still seated in the living area of the mountain. All looking up towards Wally as a dog would when begging for food, except for them they were only looking for answers.

"So where do we begin?" asked Conner, always the blunt one. Wally plopped back down into a comfy chair, bouncing a few times, after having paced a while, and thought about Conner's questions while rubbing his chin. Wally even thought that he felt a few hairs on his chin, but others (Artemis) would say he was just imagining it.

"I guess we could start with the basics?" Wally asked the room at large.

"I think that is a reasonable place to start," Kaldur agreed. "I believe we can all-" Kaldur was cut off by Wally blurring off somewhere and yelling something behind in his wake only to come back in just as rudely. The team glared at him.

"Sorry, I was just getting some paper. I thought we should write this down to keep track," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"But, what is Robin found the paper?" Megan asked sweetly, she didn't want to intentionally hurt her teammate.

"And you aren't really the most organized person," Conner added. He had seen the speedster's room and let's just say it was an experience he never wished to repeat.

"Well, we can have someone else keep it then, off base," Wally compromised. They all looked at each other. Megan and Conner both lived at the mountain so they were both out of the question. Kaldur spent most of his time at the mountain and Atlantis, so that also wouldn't work unless they wanted the paper to completely dissolve. It is one way to get rid of the evidence. That just left Wally, but Robin sometimes came over to his house unexpectedly.

Wally contemplated all of these things and Megan was unknowingly following his thoughts.  
><em>"What if I kept it at school in my locker?"<em> she asked through the mind link. Wally jumped, spilling some orange juice that had been left on the coffee table from breakfast.

"Why are you talking in my mind, Megan?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Woops, sorry, Wally, I didn't even notice. It's like what you earthlings say, "Old habitations die hard,"" she said sweetly as only a teenage Martian can do.

"Uh, its "Old habits die hard,"" Wally explained.

"So that's why it didn't make sense," she said grinning at him. (**1) **

"Anyways... let's get on with this. We will keep the list in Megan's locker at school. Now, just shoot out random stuff you know about Robin and I'll start writing it down."

The team thought for a moment, not wanting to be the first one to speak.

"He has black hair like me," Conner said tentatively.

"Well, he actually doesn't," Wally said scratching his head.

"What do you mean? That is the color I would distinguish Robins hair as," Kaldur said, confused.

"What I mean is that Robin's hair is not naturally black. I noticed one day that his roots were a different color then the rest of his hair. I asked him about it and he told me that his natural hair color is brown and he just dyes it to blend in better," Wally explained.

"Is that normal?" Conner asked with an incredulous face.

"Well, I suppose it is. A lot of people dye their hair."

"Oh, I just thought it was cool that we had the same hair color," Conner said sadly.

"Sad, your little brother doesn't look as similar to you, Supey?" Wally joked, jabbing his elbow into Conner's side, not even causing the clone to flinch. Instead of sinking into skin, the jab backfired and Wally was left grasping his elbow where he had damaged his funny bone. "I don't get why it's called a funny bone," he muttered.

"What was that?" Megan questioned.

"Nothing. We are getting off topic. Now, Robin. What else do we know?"

"He's 13!" Megan said proudly, glad that she could contribute.

"Nice one, babe, and with that we can also estimate when his birthday is. Since he has been on this team, he hasn't had a birthday so that takes out July through September. He hasn't been talking about having a birthday soon and I am pretty sure i remember Flash once saying that Robins birthday was sometime during the spring."

"So between the months of January to June," Kaldur concluded.

"Yup, sounds about right," Wally said adding it to the list along with another.

"What else did you add, Wally?" Megan questioned.

"That Robin is around 5'3. We once measured each other, well I measured him to see how much taller I was then him," he said. "And if he could be considered a legitimate midget, sad day."

"Why is that a 'sad day' are you not happy Robin does not have an incurable disease?" Kaldur asked.

"No, I just wanted another thing to make fun of him about. I don't actually want him to be a midget," Wally tried to explain but was still met with incredulous faces," It's hard to explain okay!"

"We know he has nightmares," Conner added changing the subject abruptly. They all remained silent as they remembered hearing their teammate scream, tossing and turning, at imaginary things.

"I would have never known if he hadn't gotten that concussion," Megan said sadly. She hated seeing the kid that way. He always looked so strong, but in his dreams he is so...vulnerable. Like a newly born child who must be swaddled, yet Robin refuses. He would never let the team think of him as anything but the invincible Boy Wonder. He didn't get hurt. He didn't get sick. And he didn't get nightmares or let anything frighten him. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" she asked softly, dwelling on these thoughts. What if finding out Robin's identity only caused him undue pain? What if that past, before he became Robin, was the cause of the nightmares? Would they just be getting into something that would ultimately hurt their teammate? Were they to be the murderers of Gotham's bright light?

"Megan, we have already gone over this. It's for the best. It's for Robin."

"I know, I just don't want to end up hurting him."

"We won't," Wally bluntly said, like it was a statement of fact, but how could he know?

"In his nightmares, he was speaking Romanian. Remember?" Kaldur spoke up, getting back on task like a good leader.

"Oh, good one!" Wally said eagerly as he wrote it down. He hated it when they started doubting his whole plan because each time, it always seemed worse. Like maybe they actually were doing something wrong. But, the curiosity burned in Wally like a roaring firing begging to be fed.

"Do you think that is enough information to search with?" Megan asked.

"I don't think so, but we still have the whole week. Hey, what happened on that mission in Europe anyways? I heard that it wasn't an official mission and we didn't see Rob for like a week afterwards."

"Robin came to us and said that he had a mission from Batman to find the culprits who were framing Haley's circus," Megan explained.

"But, he lied about that. It clearly wasn't a mission from Batman, since Robin got in trouble about it. So it must have been something that he had been working on for a while or he had another agenda. What do you guys think?"

"Well, the whole time he was sort of, distant and defensive. I tried confronting him about it but he just ignored me."

****During Performance flashback** (2) **

He was standing there, shoulders drooped, breath in an endless sigh as he stared at a nonexistent wish. His mask was still in place, but not just the one that covered his eyes, the one that covered his real self. The one that covered his thoughts, emotions, feelings.

Here he was, standing with too familiar ground and yet he hadn't even come as himself. He came as Dan Danger, whoever that was. But the thing that really hurt him the most, which dug the dagger that much further into his chest, is that he was here and couldn't do anything. He couldn't talk with Mr. Haley and smile at old times or perform his most famous trick, the quadruple summersault. He couldn't even mourn.

Robin hated to admit it, but he thought he could be strong enough to stand the sight of the large, striped tent. The scent of caramel corn and cotton candy and the feel of the cool bar, firmly in his grasp. He was the boy Wonder for crying out loud and he couldn't even face his past.

That was the reason he was outside. He didn't want the team to see him like this. They were already suspicious enough when he kept defending Mr. Haley. Why did he do that? Why can't he just keep his emotions in check? Batman would be furious at him, and he probably already was for running off the way he did. It will be one quiet Christmas in Wayne Manor this year.

It was a chilly night, with small patterns of snowflakes softly falling. Dick shivered his hands coming to rub his upper arms. He had just got off the phone with Wally. He had asked if he was okay. The truth was he didn't think so, but he couldn't let Wally know that. He might come himself or even call Bruce, and that would turn everything into a mess. He needed to do this and he needed to do it alone. **(3) **

"Robin," a soft voice called out to him. He jumped slightly and turned to the Martian who had come upon him at one of his more emotional moments. Here in front of _his_ poster with only terrible thoughts that were better left inside, too bad she was a telepath.

"Hey, Megan," he said just as softly, not turning, but keeping his hands in his hoodie pocket and his eyes on the poster.

"I heard you go outside a while ago and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Silence only answered her. "Robin," she called again placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his eyes glassy. He quickly blinked a few times, clearing all evidence. His face hardened and he once again became the stone, the hero, the person he was forced to become.

"Yes, Megan?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said trying to brush her off.

"You seemed a little... distraught," she said entwining her hands together creating pretzel like fixtures with her fingers.

"I'm perfectly traught," he said with a smile. In truth he wasn't, but all he really wanted was to be alone and this was the fastest way to do that.

"Well, back in the train you just didn't feel like yourself, at least to me you didn't."

"How would you know? You aren't in my head are you?" he said suddenly turning defensive. She quickly backed up and thrust her hands in a surrendering position.

"No, no, of course not. I can just sometimes feel emotions," she explained herself. "And when I felt your emotions they were nothing like they should be and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Megan, it's probably just the flu bug that's got me down," Robin said quickly covering for himself.

"Well, okay, if you say so. Just tell me if you need anything," she said before walking away slowly as if hoping he might stop and confide in her. There was no such luck as she walked away leaving the lonely orphan behind, with his thoughts of all that once was and what could have been.

****End Flashback****

"So you sensed his emotions?" Wally asked after listening to the short encounter.

"Yeah, it happens off and on," she responded leaning back in her chair.

"Well, since he was so defensive about the circus maybe he has some sort of thing for them?"

"Robin is an acrobat. I would think it strange that he wouldn't like circuses," Kaldur countered.

"But, remember when that commercial came on a few weeks ago about Haley's circus? He didn't react very well to it," Wally argued.

"Then maybe that is why he was so "off" while at Haley's circus."

"I guess that would make sense. So something with circus's? I just wish we knew what."

**1. Sorry if I make Megan sound like a ditz right there, it just sort of happened... hehe**  
><strong>2. I really wanted to do a piece on Performance and this just happened to be my opportunity. The piano in the background of this was amazing and it almost made me cry watching it. This part also takes place after the phone call with Wally<strong>  
><strong>3. Wally does not know Dick secret obviously. Let's just say that Wally could tell something was off with Robin and he had also heard he had the flu. So he was just calling to see if he was alright<strong>

**A/N So the new season... I like that we get to see all of these new heroes and what not, but I kind of miss little Dick. From what I've heard Invasion is just a mini-series or something, so maybe they are planning on finishing those five years they missed after. I don't know, but if you guys know any info or opinions on this, I would love to hear it!**

**So, I hope you like the chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer than usual to make up for not updating in a while. I hope it didn't just seem like a huge filler. I really am trying to speed this up just a little bit, but then I get kind of into it and i feel like i might forget something. So if I did, please tell me. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"So we know that Robin has a thing with circuses," Wally said continuing the conversation while absentmindedly tapping the pen on his chin.

"Why would you say that?" Connor asked.

"Well, for one he flipped out at the sight of the Haley's circus commercial and then when he was there he wasn't acting normal," Wally said pacing back and forth, "And from that whole experience, since he knew all the lingo and how to make a routine and what not, we can conclude that Robin has a thing with circus's."

"Maybe he was just being prepared. We don't know all that much about Robin, maybe Batman trained him for those things," Megan suggested.

"I don't know. It all seems a bit too coincidental," Wally argued sitting down again.

"Would it not be like Batman to train his protégé in all things related to the mission. Robin did not become an amazing acrobat from nothing," Kaldur reasoned," Would it not be similar to the way that Robin knows how to hack?"

"I guess you do have a point there Kaldur, but I just can't imagine Batman doing the flips that Robin can do. Can you?" They all shook their heads. "Isn't it hard to teach someone when you can't even do it yourself?"

"Who said Robin can only be taught by only one person?" Connor asked, as blunt as ever.

"Like, at high school, I encounter many teachers every day," Megan contributed. "Hello Megan!" she exclaimed slapping her forehead playfully," We know what High School he goes to. Gotham Academy. I heard him say that when we were fighting Amazo."

"Good point, Megan, I-" and Wally was interrupted by the computer announcing the arrival of Artemis, "We'll continue this later," Wally said before zooming out of the room and hiding the list.

Artemis walked in just as Wally left and saw them all sitting there, not doing anything that she could see.

"Hey, guys whatcha up to?" she asked sliding into a seat and flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Oh, the usually, I was just about to make some cookies," Megan said bouncing up and making her way to the kitchen.

"Great! Do you want any help?" Artemis asked, in a pretty good mood and felt like some quality time with Megan wouldn't hurt anything.

"NO! I- I mean that's okay, Artemis, I have everything under control," Megan said before suspiciously scurrying into the kitchen.

"Well, that was weird," Artemis commented before grabbing the remote and flipping through channels. She had just switched through about twenty different shows before she made a revelation about something.

"Hey, guys, you weren't, like, you know discussing Robins identity right before I came in here right?" They all stared at her, and since none of them were the best of liars, she saw it plain on their faces.

"No..." One of them said, not that Artemis paid any attention.

"I told you guys this whole thing is a terrible idea. I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of Batman, but enough of me scolding you. You've heard it all before and I now wash my hands of this. If you want to discuss Robin, go ahead. I'll just go train a bit and we'll pretend this never happened. I know for sure that Robin won't be here for a few days so get all your crazy plotting out of your systems now, before he comes back," Artemis ranted before spinning on her heal and exiting the room and quick as she had entered only about five minutes prior.

"Wait!" Wally called after her and sped right in front. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That Robin wouldn't be here for a few days?"

"Well, he told me," she said with a "duh" expression written all over her face.

"When did he tell you?" Wally asked as he moved closer to her.

"Lay off! When did this become an interrogation?" she said pushing him back and continued on her way to the training room.

"Because he didn't tell me about it or where he was going. Can't I be concerned for my friend?" Wally yelled, calling after her.

"I don't think Robin would consider you guys friends if he knew what you were up to. And, if you must know, Robin told me when we exited the zeta tubes last night in Gotham," Artemis added before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

"Did you guys hear that?" Wally said excitedly gazing around the room at all of their shocked faces.

"Yes, but what's so great about it?" Connor asked crossing his arms with a glare.

"It means that Robin doesn't directly zeta to the Batcave, which then means that we can track him!"

"That's great!" Megan shouted coming from the kitchen, "Then we can find out where Robin goes while he's in Gotham."

"Exactly! Now we just need to wait for Robin to come back to the mountain."

* * *

><p>"Bruce Wayne," the nurse called out to the waiting room. Bruce looked up from the magazine he was reading, slapped it back down on the coffee table, and made his way over the attractive blonde. Maybe Bruce Wayne could arrange a date...<p>

"Just head over this way to his room. The surgery was successful without any complications," she said with a chirp as she opened a door to a plain, white room. "He should be coming off the anesthesia any time now," she continued as she walked out of the small room and back to the nurses' station.

Bruce looked back as she closed the door and, realizing he was alone with his son, made his way to the plastic, and uncomfortable, chair next to it, to wait for his ward to wake up.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Bruce," came a slurred voice. Bruce looked over and saw two bright, slightly sluggish eyes, just flickering open.

"Hey, Dick, how do you feel?"

"Tired," was the only answer he got as he tried to sit himself up, only to flop back down on the pillows.

"Well, I would imagine," Bruce said helping his son to sit up and fluffing his pillows a bit. "The nurse said everything went well so I would expect you to be out of here, hopefully, by tomorrow."

When Bruce didn't get a response he looked back at the boy, and he knew that look. He quickly grabbed the nearest trashcan and put it under his chin and the boy vomited.

"Now I really don't feel good," the poor kid said, once he had finished.

"It's just from the drugs. It will pass," Bruce tried to console him as he patted his back.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go pass out again," Dick said before his eyes shut and his breathing slowed.

Seeing that his ward was now dead to the world he made his way out of the room. He had a few things to take care of and a phone number to get.

* * *

><p>It was a week later that Robin returned to the mountain. He was still a little sore from his surgery and would be out of commission for a few more weeks, but that didn't mean he couldn't visit the mountain. After being stuck in his bed for seven days he was ready to play some pranks, maybe a few video games, and get back into the normal everyday things of life, if you can consider being a teenage superhero normal.<p>

Once the computer announced his arrival Wally came running in. The breeze fluffed Robin's hair back, which was his only warning before the speedster crashed into him with a crushing hug, causing them to both tumble to the ground.

"Ah!" Robin cried out in pain. "Wally get off!" he said pushing his hands up.

"Oh, come on, Rob, can't I be happy that my best buds back! You've been gone for a week and I feel like I haven't seen you in like FOREVER!" Wally said picking himself up off of the floor and chewing on, what seemed to be, beef jerky.

"Dude, I had surgery. I told you this before I left," Robin said looking at Wally like he was crazy. He knew that Wally was one of the most oblivious people he knew, but you would think he would at least pay attention when it was something as serious as this.

"You had surgery! What for?" Wally yelled, throwing his hands in the air dramatically, and putting his best concerned look on his face. How did he not know?

"Yeah, I specify remember telling you because that was the time you lost your new shoes and I was helping you look for them. And we found them in the girl's locker room. Do you remember now?" Robin asked taking a seat on the couch with a slight wince.

"Um, oh yeah, forgot about that. Had me worried for a second. What was it for again?" Wally asked even though he couldn't remember a thing Robin was talking about. He remembered that he got new shoes, but he gets them just about every week from running everywhere.

"I noticed that my stomach was bugging me for a few weeks and when we went to the doctor they said it was a benign tumor. The surgery was just to get it out, so nothing too serious," Robin summed up.

"Oh, well at least you're okay," Wally said with a fake grin in place. How did he not notice that his friend wasn't feeling well and that he had a TUMOR. His best friend could have had cancer and he, his best friend, didn't even notice. Maybe Artemis was right and he should just let this drop, because if Robin ever did find out, not that Wally was planning on letting him, they probably wouldn't be as close of friends ever again.

So while they played video games for the rest of the day, like old times, Wally dwelled on these thoughts, debating whether it was worth it anymore.

**A/N So I've had some serious writers block for this story so sorry if it didn't turn out that well. I know the surgery thing was kind of random, but I needed Wally to feel kind of guilty about the whole thing. Sorry about the lack of updates, but thanks for sticking with me :)**


End file.
